Soundwave's secret (Transformers)
by Alexandra-Sasha
Summary: Soundwave is the most mysterious Desepticon both for comrades and Autobots.But there are reasons why the Desepticon Communication Officer made everything to hid who SHE really s,Soundwave is a femme...Unfortunately,she has been captured by Autobots and now is facing the risk of her visor being taken off.What happens when Autobots find out more then they expected?Don't ownTF
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own TF)

This isn't TF Prime story but just Soundwave's look is taken from there

Soundwave(femme), Ravage, Frenzy, Rumble, Lazerbeak, Buzsaw, Ratbat(femme).

I will explain how they all look like in this story (just read and you will see).

* * *

><p>The gray smoke was coming from heated gun points. The battle was over. Some Decepticons were taken down, others managed to escape. One of the reaches Energon mines that had once belonged to Autobots was successfully retrieved.<p>

"Mine is ours, Prime" Ironhide reported to his leader. They were standing at the entrance to the tunnel leading deep inside of the cliff surrounded by burned land, damaged energon transporting equipment and off lined Decepticon Drones.

"Damage report."

"No loss from our side. Drones were the only ones to be offlined, others managed to make off, cowards." informed Jazz "Most of the equipment was damaged but we might find some functional drilling ones." Prime nodded and they entered the dark tunnel.

"Must admit that 'Cons know how to do the job. They have made some cool upgrades and extended most of the tunnels." added the officer.

"Jazz, you know that I wouldn't have supported this operation if it had not had such a great tactical and resource extractive value. Megatron will not leave our actions unnoticed but I hope that he will be wise enough not to try to get this mine back. Still, we must be wiser. I want this mine taken under the guard in a shortest time."

"Count it as done, Optimus."

"Bot! Check this out!" Sunstreaker's voice was heard as the three entered the main part of the mine. The electricity had been damaged during the battle but it was a piss of cake for Red Alert to deal with these damages so the illumination was already turned on in the main area. It was round with several upper levels and tunnels were going in different directions on the each level. Some other Autobots were inside as well, and now everyone was looking at Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and RedAlert standing by a landslip, which should had appeared at the entrance of one of the tunnels.

"Boss, guess who wasn't that lucky today?" asked Sideswipe. As the three came closer they saw a dark blue thin wing-like servo sticking out the rocks. "Ratchet, we need you inside." Optimus informed the medic through the comlink by pressing the bottom on the side of his helm then signaled the twins, who started removing the rocks. And there he was, a damaged dark blue armored bot with a visor covering his whole faceplate. It was Decepticons' Communication Officer - Soundwave.

"And what was _he_ doing here?" surprised Ironhide.

"Must have been checking the setting of the communication system." Supposed RedAlert having a closer look and saw Ratchet coming. "Is he functional?" asked Prime and the next moment Soundwave's servo slightly flinched making the soldiers activate their blasters. "Stay back soldiers, he is unconscious..."growled the medic and started scanning the damaged bot. "Tough freak..." admitted Sideswipe as they all removed their blasters.

"Optimus, he isn't waking up soon, that's for sure. Lots of damages but he'll live..."

"We can correct that mistake." Sunstreaker commented but was silenced by glances of his comrades "Looks like no of his 'pets' are with him... What are you planning to do Optimus?" the red and whitet armored bot looked at his friend. "We are taking him to the base." ordered the leader and Jazz just had to notice "Yeh, this is definitely our lucky day."

* * *

><p>Thanks for your attention! Please comment and write your own ideas!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS FOR YOUR LAST COMMENTS) and, by the way, WaveFanForeva (I wasn't able to answer you) your comment was the most enthusiastic I have ever read;) thank you (there are some other stories with femme Soundwave written by other authors that I have found before, may be you'll enjoy reading them as well…)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Silence. Soundwave was lying on her right side feeling her damages being healed by auto-repair system. She on-lined her optics and focused on the inner side of her visor as different colored blinking text itemizes were giving the report of her condition: temporal deactivation of possessor activity, damages in protoform and energon supply systems, cracked armor, more, more and more…

Time of temporal deactivation: unknown.

Energy levels: 21.5%.

Simbiots: not detected.

Outside medical intervention was… detected? Soundwave rolled in the data and looked through the dark blue visor at her thin blue violet servos chained by servocuffs and stared at them remembering the last events.

She was checking the communication system at the newly upgraded tunnels, while her simbiots - Buzsaw and Ratbat were out to confirm the arrival of some new equipment. Then Autobots attacked and she was dull enough to be berried under the landslip. The femme off-lined her optics with irritation, realizing her current location. How could she let that happen?! Soundwave was in the cell of the Autobot base, trapped like a foolish rodent and with uncountable number of Decepticon information security codes kept in her processor… And this information, for sure, would be desired by her captors. No wonder that Autobots have treated some of damages, they needed her online. And Soundwave's spark shivered. The visor! Nervously she turned the data on and started ransacking for needed information and was relieved:

'Visor: not damaged; hasn't been removed.'

Autobots didn't take it of, while she was unconscious, good. May be they even haven't think of doing that because even some of her comrades thought that she didn't have a faceplate but just the visor instead. To be honest, it wasn't strange for them to think that way; after all she hasn't shown her faceplate to anyone for a very long time and just her simbiots knew that she was a femme. Her visor was one of the most firm parts of the armor as its destination was to hide weakness and it would be hard to take it off unless she wanted to do so. Still, Soundwave suddenly felt strange. Was it a panic she felt a moment ago? Soundwave wouldn't be able to remember the last time she felt frightened. She can't be frightened. That is not in her nature. She wasn't tolerated to be afraid.

Thin sharp digits were the only weapon she had at the moment and most of the extra programs she could use have been locked by Autobots. Thanks to the bond, Soundwave could feel that Buzsaw and Ratbat were online but because of the distance that was the only information she could get. They must have already reached Kaon and informed about the invasion…and… The Communication Officer being captured. Megatron will be pieced.

The Decepticon leaned on her servos and started lifting her chassis in the sitting position looking at the gray floor. The femme was being watched. There were two figures looking at the prisoner through the rails. "Hey, just look who has honored us by his presence. Did you enjoyed you recharge, freak?" but displeased voice of a young transformer was ignored by the. "Prepare to live your worst nightmare, 'Con." the second one added. These were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Soundwave slowly turned her helm and stared at the twins. A slight orange light coming through the only bulb was illuminating their armor. Sideswipe's fire-red now seemed dark and threatening, Sunstreakers's rich yellow looked nasty and vulgar in the surroundings of coal gray room. Decepticon, like a shadow, slowly and silently stood up and made a step, then another and stopped closely to the rails as the two was mirrored in the dark blue visor. The weird silence has fallen. They were staring at each other not wanting to step back but longer this glancing continued the stranger it was becoming for the twins. Soundwave was skilled in making someone confused as the confusion of the others brings you the control over the situation.

"What yo're starin' at, freak?!" Sunstreaker impatience defeated his self-control. But again no reaction was what he got… "Forget it bro. We'll deal with 'Drone' later. Prime will need someone to beat the information out of him, won't he?" Sideswipe led his brother out with a smirk written on his faceplate. The door panels closed and Soundwave was left alone. Decepticon was facing the robust rails that were trapping her inside. Damaged peds and servos were covered with scratches and dents, some part of the armor were broken off, metallic plates, fixed on the servos and which were supposed to transform into the wings, were now bended. Quiet like a ghost the figure turned around, made steps and sat leaning her back at the wall. She put her servos on the knees and directed the visor towards the rails sitting in the centre of the sell. No moves, no reaction, no emotions. For now, it was her territory.

"So, are we questioning him or not?" Blaster asked looking at the screen. Optimuse Prime, Red Alert, Jazz, Ironhide and some other Autobots were surrounded by screens projecting the images from security cameras watching the one showing Soundwave's sell. Everyone looked at Optimuse standing in the center of the room. The Autobot leader was straight, his servos crossed, not turning his attention from the screen. There hasn't been any sign of Megatron yet but they needed to act fast. At the same time, he knew that dealing with _this_'Con won't be an easy thing to do… "Do not forget that Soundwave is a very clever and skilled Decepticon. Don't underestimate him just because he is not in a warrior class. We must be ready for anything. Still, try to not use brute force as long as it is not needed, am I understood." And that was true… Although Soundwave used to be a fighter of the gladiator arena he wasn't counted as a warrior anymore, at least fighting hasn't been his job for a very long time. Such kind of intelligence, one the other servo, was more valuable and rare resource.

"Optimus, yo're kiddin'?! That's Soundwave! Yah, we need 'im online but 'Con _does_ deserve some beating up!"

"Not just because we need him online, Jazz." Prime looked at his officer "We are Autobots and let us behave so. Unlike Decepticons we do not approve violence, am I not correct? I am more then aware that you want Soundwave get what he deserves, but I must ask you to be above this and keep your temper under control." and their leader was right, that they had to admit.

"As you say, Prime. But if he tries to escape, I will knock him down." Ironhide warned activating his fearsome blaster. And massive silver and black armored Weapon Specialist wasn't kidding. "Ironhide, Ratchet informed me that Soundwave's energy levels are too low and he isn't the one to be called reckless… I don't think he will go on a risk in this condition. Take Prowl, Bulkhead and Smokescreen and guide Soundwave to the interrogation room. And do not forger what I have just told you." Ironhide unwillingly calmed down and nodded. "Let the show begin." Blaster grinned turning his attention to the screens as others started leaving the room.

* * *

><p>So… what do you think? Sorry, it is a bit short again. I would love to make it longer but I just wanted to put it online as soon as possible))<p>

Please comment, that really makes me finish writing it faster;) and it feels so cool when someone comments the story!

I will try to add the next chapter soon


	3. Auther needs some help( not a chapter

Hey everyone) I have started writing the next chater but now I am facing a small problem with discribing the questioning proses(( I was reading different funfics and even rewatched the moment in TF Prime, where autobots have captured Soundwave.

Please could you give me some ideas and write what would you like to read about in the next chepter( or other ones) I have the plot in my mind but nobody prevents me from adding some changes, right?;)

I would be very gladful if you helped me!

Thanks!


	4. Characters

Here I will be adding the description of looks of the characters. It might be confusing for you, sorry( but this is the way I imagine them...I hope that will help)

Soundwave - transformers prime

Ravage - black colored panther transformer. Red optics.

Lazerbeak/Buzasaw - (same as in Transformers 3 ) Lazerbeak is older then his twin, has red optics and some same colored details. The airscrews imbedded in his stong wings are red. Buzasaw is same as Lazerbeak but yellow colored optics and details enstead of his brother's red ones.

Ratbat - (femme) bat transformer. Dark pink colored head, ears, chassis and wings. Metallic endings on her wings and metallic claws. Her optics are yellow.

Frenzy - (Rumble's younger twin) was still very young and not a strongly built bot, with a light gray protoform and a white faceplate. His optics weren't actually red but orange colored and were now covered by gauzy yellow visor, which Frenzy has just made to slide down from his helmet. The helmet was round and red, with white color at the edges and a small black antenna near the fastening, which made the visor slide up and down. Frankly speaking, the headprotector looked a bit similar to the ones humans use for mountain skiing. The youngling didn't have a massive armor; it was flatter and thinner than older transformers had. The armor was red with white and black details and some attritions on the helm, servos and knees, which was normal for a mech youngling. Frenzy had red glove-like armor reaching his elbow and red armor on his hands. There was also a small screen like gadget on his left hand as his own computer. One more thing he used was a small case with instruments fixed on the belt at his right. Peds were the same red color with white and black elements and without any special details.

Rumble- he was almost similar to Frenzy but looked a bit stronger then his twin. The armor was not red but blue with a light blue gauzy visor on his helm and his optics were orange color as well. There were also different tools and small cases on his belt.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTOBOTS<strong>

Ironhide - TF Mickle Bay movie

Jazz - TF Mickle Bay movie

Ratchet - TF Prime

Smokescreen - TF Prime

Bulkhead - TF Prime

WheelJack - TF Prime

Bumblebee - TF Prime

Cliffjumper - TF Prime

Ultra Magnuse- TF Prime

Sideswipe/Sunstreaker - TF G1

Blaster - TF G1

HotRod - TF G1

RedAlert - TF Armada

Jetfire - TF Armada

Blurr - TF Armada

Prowl - TF Animated

Mirage - strong, black armored transformer with silver protoform. He's Autobot spy.

Vector Prime - TF Cybertron

* * *

><p><strong>DECEPTICONS<strong>

Starscreem - TF Prime

Shockwave - TF Prime

Breakdown - TF Prime

Knockout - TF Prime


	5. Chapter 3

And here it is) I have used dome ideas you and readers from Wattpad gave me. Some other ideas will also be added later;) I will be waiting for your comments)

* * *

><p>"Lazerbeak stop panicking..." Ratbat rolled her yellow optics. She was a small bat transformer with dark pink colored head, ears, chassis and wings but silver endings on them and metallic claws. She was also the only femme simbiot Soundwave had and the only femme that Megatron could stand (still, it was just because of her being The First Communication Officer's companion). Lazerbeak, Buzsaw, Rumble, Frenzy and Ratbat were all waiting for Ravage in Soundwave's and theirchambers. There were no windows and it was a bit dark inside. The chambers weren't very big but larger then other officers had, with two rooms. The main one had a berth in its centre, at left there were a large metallic table with some tools on it and a chair at its side, while at right there were shelves and commode with datapods and some Soundwave's personalia. Two long perches for three flyers ware fixed on the wall at both sides of the berth. In front of it was a lower platform - Ravage's place for recharge. There were also two other doors: the left one leading to a smaller room with two berths belonging to Rumble and Frenzy and the right leading to a tiny washing room.<p>

Ratbat was sitting at the edge of the berth next to Buzsaw, who was Lazerbeak's younger twin. Both of them were metallic condors with long necks and tails. Lazerbeak had red optics and some same colored details. The airscrews imbedded in his stong wings were red aswell. As for Buzsaw, he looked like his brother but had yellow instead of his twin's red.

"Panicking? Panicking?! Who is panicking?! I'm not panicking! I'm just WORRIED!" Laserbeak has been lecturing two simbiots since their arrival. Being like that wasn't usual for this bird but the fact that Soundwave had been captured made him out of his wits and now condor was walking left and right in the centre of the room getting on his team's nerves.

"How could you let them take her?!"

"What did we suppose to do, brother? As we already tald you, there were too many of them!" Lazerbeak glanced at his twin "That isn't an excuse! You should have attacked them, bit them, scratch them, make an explosion and bury them under the rocks!" he said raising his wings.

"Clever, together with Soundwave, did I get you right?!"

"You know what I'm trying to say, Ratbat! What if they take her visor off?! Have you considered that?!"

"Not gona happen!" protested Frenzy. The red armored youngling was sitting in the chair, his servos crossed and put on its back. He was Rimble's younger twin, who right now was standing aside his servos crossed in front of his chassis, watching three flyers. Frenzy and his blue armored brother were already tired of Lazerbeak's teaching and had been exchanging annoyed glances during the hall process, finally deciding to take part in the conversation.

"Frenzy's right Beak, even some 'Con think that boss is... you know... faceplateless. They won't take off the viser 'cos for 'em it's real face."

"Rumble, not all of them are that foolish!"

"Come on, calm down already." youngling rolled his optics "That's Soundwave we're talkin' about! Boss knows how to protect herself!" and just when condor opened his beak to make enother protest the door panels opened revealing the strong built figure of Ravage. The appearance of dark armored panther transformer instantly made everyone silence.

"Ravage please tell me that you have some good news." Lazerbeak asked collecting himself.

"Yeh, 'cos somecon here can't calm himself dawn..." Rumble crossed his servos again and demonstratively looked at the older bird as the leading symbiot made his way to the centre of the room.

"Megatron: is going have negotiation with Autobots. Fact: he thinks Soundwave is unbreakable. Result: there is a possibility of rescuing being prorogued."

"What?!" the five jumped in surprise.

"Are they kiddin'?!" Rumble shouted while his brother rebelled "They can't be serious!"

"Then we should go and rescue her ourselves!" suggested Ratbat and flapped her wings.

"Negative. Fact: Spying is one thing; retrieving a highly secured Communication Officer, who might also be damaged, is another." the oldest simbiot stated and the room silenced once again. "I will investigate what else can be done." Ravaged added turning to leave. Frenzy raised from his sit "Assistance required?"

"Affirmative"

Soundwave heard the door panels slide open and four figures stepped inside of the room. Desepticon sit in the same position while Smokescreen opened the door made of rails and then stepped aside. The threatening figure of a dark and silver armored Autobot was staring at her. "Out" roughly ordered Ironhide. Soundwave looked up at him for several clicks and obeyed.

They were walking thought the empty halls, three Autobots' guns aiming at Soundwave's back while Ironhide was leading the group. She could feel their stares watching her every move, ready to knock her down if their target makes an afford to escape. But Soundwave wasn't a fool and knew that if she wants to make off she will have to find the right moment. One more thing she knew was that Megatron needed his Communication Officer and also wouldn't risk such a big amount of information kept in her processor getting into Autobots' servos. Still, who knows how long will it take for The WarLord to retrieve Soundwave out of this place. Iacon was the centre, the main base and attacking it for returning just one, even so valuable officer would be the most crazy and stupid thing to do. More likely was that Megatron will go on a deal... May be he will imprison one of the Autobots and suggests an exchange... Doesn't matter. For now, Desepticon just needed to stay online and keep the information safe.

Autobots couldn't notice where 'Con was looking throught the visor but Soundwave was scanning her surrounding. Every detail she could remember might be useful: location of corridors and halls, doors and windows, the illumination system, damages and weak parts in structure of the building - everything. She looked at Ironhide trying to make out if he had any kind of damages or weak points but the great warrior was walking straight. He was strong, too strong, especially for Soundwave, whose energy levels were now lower then they have ever been during her life as a Communication Officer. Suddenly Soundwave noticed how tired she was making her way and trying not to slow down. It felt like her mech armor became heavier then before. The details Soundwave was wearing weren't meant for delicate femme protoform- they were much more rough and heavy. Still, this armore and extra details made her look higher, bigger and stronger. In addition to the visor, it was a perfect way to hid her real look. Soundwave got used to it long, long ago but right now she wished she could just drink her energon and get a very good recharge instead of forcing herself to keep on moving in massive outfit and dealing with this Autobots... No. She has to collect herself, forget any distractions and concentrate.

They stopped at the entrance of a small room with a metallic table and a chair in the centre. Bulkhead pushed Desepticon in. Soundwave staggered but collected herself and walked to the chair as Ironhide rudely pressed her shoulderplate making the 'Con sit down, being watched through the camera located high in the corner and facing the irreciprocal mirroring glass in wall. Behind it Mirage, Prowl and RedAlert were already unnoticeable watching the prisoner.

As Autobots were out, it was just the 'Con and Ironhide now. Then the door opened again. Jazz, Blaster and no one else but Optimus Prime entered the room. Autobot leader stopped in front of Desepticon "Soundwave, I have no doubt that you are more then aware about different questioning technics and I am sure that using them in your case will be just a waist of time. That is why let us be straight. You are giving us what we want so we will not be forced to use less civilized ways." the strong red and blue armored Autobot narrowed his optics trying to notice any kind of reaction from the 'Con but Soundwave seemed unbreakable. Prime was antagonist of violence. If he could, he would end this conversation and let Soundwave be, but being the leader responsible for others' future he had to admit how much could the right information change and how many lives could it save.  
>Jazz put his servos on the table glancing at the moveless transformer "We need the coordinates of Energon mines and location of caches, weaponry development projects, plans of attack , everything you know! Better talk fast 'Con, we are short on patience!"<br>Soundwave knew that lying won't work because Autobots must have been scanning her through special mechanism which would detect any attempt of lying. As much as Desepticon Communication Officer didn't want to admit it but she couldn't deceive this mechanism.

'Con knew that the situation wasn't on her side, sooner or later Autobots will lost their patience and most of them will be glad to do so. At the same time, if you can't change a situation then you should change the way you look at this situation. That was exactly what Soundwave decided to do. As it was said before, the confusion and lack of knowledge of others gives you control over the situation. They wanted Desepticon to talk, they wanted the truth and Soundwave smiled as an idea appeared in her processor.

Images and numbers started appearing on the visor. Jazz and Blaster were a bit taken as they hadn't expect getting the answers that fast but it was before everyone realized what the 'Con was up to.

"He is jibing!" Ironhide snapped. Soundwave did offer the information. These were coordinates of some bases and Energon mines, or better say Autobot bases and Energon mines. That could be useful to know how much do Desepticons know about Autobots but the information that Soundwave presented had never been hidden from anyone. Still, Autobots hadn't specify which ones they needed exactly, had they?

The only thing that prevented Soundwave from getting a good punch was the presence of Otimuse Prime, who was still imperturbably standing in front of the 'Con his servos crossed.

"Try again Soundwave."

Soundwave directed her visor at him and a light blue image appeared on the visor. It was a picture of mechanism that could be used to hack transformer's processor and transformer the information to enother's one.

"Hah! Nice try 'Con but we know that a Communaciton Officer's processor has security viruses which will affect the intruder. Do you think that we are that stupid?!" Resented Blaster. He was Communication Officer, just like Soundwave and that ment usealy facing each other, not personally of course- they were decoding security codes and intercepting information. You could call them eternal rivals, who were always trying to surpass their opponent.

Blater's question didn't need to be answered BUT this was Blaster and Soundwave just couldn't help it. Not use such a grate chance would be pity so a smiley face appeared the visor making her point clear.

" You #%^- " Blaster didn't have opportunity to complete as he was cut off receiving a massage thruoght the com- link. "What?!" he snapped pressing the button on his helm but suddenly his anger towards the 'Con changed and a surprise was written on his faceplate. He looked at his leader with a concern in his optics and nodded. Autobots exchanged looks and the next moment they all went out leaving the Desepticon alone.

Soundwave gave a sign of relieve realizing that the questioning will have to wait. There was no doubt t- Autobots have just received a call from Megatron.

* * *

><p>Finally! that was longer then before. the visor isn't off yet... sorry... But this will happen soon) How did you find Soundwavee's simbiots? And yes, Ratbat is a femme as well)<p>

So what do you think of this chapter?


	6. Chapter 4

And here is the next;))

* * *

><p>"Well, well, Optimuse Prime. What a honor… I must admit that this time your actions impressed me." The conversation with Megatron has just started. <em>Prime,<em> Blaster and Jazz were watching the image of Decepticon leader through the screen in the communication centre.

"First you dared to attack my Energon mine. Then you take my First Communication Officer hostage. What happened to so called nobility of yours?"

"We just returned what was ours Megatron. As for Soundwave… Your people were the ones to leave him on the battle field. We, on the other hand, saved his life. So stop judging and get to the point." Optimuse wasn't going to listing to Decepticon's speach; he didn't enjoy the conversation in the first place. A smirk appeared on Megatron's faceplate "Do not fool me Prime! The only reason why Soundwave is still alive is Autobots' need of information. But did you really think of getting it out of _him_?"

"This is not in your concern, is it Megatron?"

"Just admit it Prime, that is _Soundwave_. He is unbreakable and waist of time for you, we both know it."

"What are your suggestions then?" Optimuse crossed his servos.

"You are not the one to offline a prisoner. That I know for sure. Let him go before some of your fellow Autobots get captured. It's not that I am afraid that Soundwave will talk but I need his skills, so it would be pity loosing such a precious subordinate to you."

Optimuse narrowed his optics "Do not threaten me Megatron."

"Who said about threatening, I am warning that's all, but..." Desepticon's expression changed "You'd better think fast Prime. What kind of a leader would you be if others will get hurt because of your actions? You do care for your feckless soldiers, don't you?"

On that point Megatron cut the conversation and the screen went dark again. The threaten of attacking Autobots could become true but it was easier said than done. Optimuse was astonished by one fact: Decepticon leader made it clear- the only thing he cared were Soundwave's skills. Prime knew the way Megatron looked at his soldiers before but he thought that a least higher rancked 'Cons were valued. At the same time, may be this certainty towards Soundwave's coldness was the reason of Megatron not becoming upset.

Optimuse looked at Blaster and Jazz. "That went better then I expected…" admitted Autobot Communication Officer. Jazz just smirked "Megatron never cares much for his people and Soundwave isn't an exclusion…"

"Do you think he'll talk Optimuse?" Blaster turned to his leader. "Soundwave isn't a drone. Although Megatron wants to believe in his firmness and hard-sparkness I am sure that Soundwave isn't much different from others."

As the group of Autobots entered the room Decepticon was sitting in the same position. This time Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were also in and stopped by 'Con's both sides.

"Lets try again. No trics for this time. Coordinates, project, resources. NOW!" it wasn't usual for Jazz to loose his temper but this time he roared with impatience looking at his reflection in the visor. He wandered how could someone keep himself under such a good control surrounded by anamies and having no way to escape. Either Soundwave was a perfect actor or this 'Con indeed didn't have any feeling. Actually, Jazz doubted the last. The room silenced as all Autobots were impaling the Decepticon with their stares. Suddenly some kind of beeps were heared and light blue numbers and letters appeared on the visor once again. These were well known for Blaster... Some Decepticons' old information security codes. Blaster squeezed his servos into fists.

"These codes were changed long ago! Optimuse! Let's just get over this!" they all look at the leader their optics shining with impatience. Optimuse signed realising what needed to be done.

"This is your last chance Soundwave." Soundwave reacted by slowly moving the helm directing visor towards Prime. They heard the recording Decepticon played: first it was Optimuse's and then Sideswipe's voice "Autobot are trying to bring peace...Prime will need someone to bit the information out of him, won't he?..."

"BWAMG!" Soundwave flew and hardly collapsed on the flore. It was Ironhide, whose punch met Decepticon's helm and even Autobot's comrades surprisingly looked at him. "That's it." the warrior said not going to listen as Prime was being offenced. "Hide, we needed to make him talk, not offline him." Blaster noticed and it was when they heard a sound of compressed air being released. They looked at Soundwave, who was lying on right side and trying to sit up leaning on servos. It seemed like the left clamp of the visor was broken and a dent from the perscudsive power also appeared on the help. That gave Jazz an idea "You know what, I've always wondered what is under that visor."

This wards made Decepticon freeze and that was a signal for Autobots. Soundwave leaped as twins gripped Decepticon's arms, while Ironhide grabbed his neck and chassis to stop 'Con from struggling. They did it! They managed to find one of the most unbreakable Desepticon Officer's weak poin! Spundwave's weak point!

Jazz came close to the visor "Are you going to talk now?" but Desepticon started struggling even more so Autobot Officer looked at his leader waiting for command. Optimuse narrowed his optics and nodded. Jazz started taking the mask off, but it was kept on by the second clamp. Soundwave was trying hard to get free but the strength wasn't enough and Jazz's digits were grabbing and pooling the mask by both sides. The second clamp clicked and the mask stayed in Autobot's servos.

Everyone looked at Desepticon

Delicate white faceplate with cheeks hidden under the side of the head guard bordering where the visor would be. The light blue energon was now comming from the damaged cheek. This was caused by dents, which appeared after the punch. A bit more energon could also be noticed near the blue optic brow and mouth. The chin was also slightly hidden under the bottom of the head protector. Bright different colored optics were directed nowhere trying to avoid Autobots' looks. The right one was sky blue and the left was light green. Then some shining drops appeared and escaped beautiful optics making their way down.

After several clicks, Ironhide, who didn't have apportunity to see the faceplate as he was still halding Soundwave, broke the silence "What?!" he asked looking at expressions of other, so did the twins and then exchanged confused looks. Autobots were stuck on their peds. Jazz and Blaster were taken back, their jaws dropped. They were looking at the 'Con optics widen in disbelief. Thruogh the comlink Autobots heard Mirage falling from his sit. It was obvious that 'Bots sitting behind the glass wall were also shocked. Optimuse was surprised as much as others were but showed this less then they did.

Blaster, who didn't take his optics from Soundwave, managed to give a short unswer, which was more like a question."A-a f-femme?"

Ironhide raised his opticbrow and the realization hit him as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe quickly looked at Soundwave. The next moment three warriors released Desepticon and Soundwave collapsed on her knees leaning on servos, which were still chained. Some of the neck cables appeared to be damaged. Her helm was slightly turned right, servos squeezed into fists, optics not leaving the floor.

The twins spranged back still not believing in what they were seeing. They exchange 'this-can't-be-possible' looks and looked at their older comrades.

Ironhide watched his leader with 'so-what-are-we-doing-now' expression. Optimuse narrowed his optics still looking at Soundwave. "Jazz." he called for his officer "Jazz." Prime repeated louder trying to get attention from 'Bot. Jazz flinched returning to reality and turned to his leader. "Would you return the visor." he asked making Soundwave's bright optics widen. She raised her gaze and looked at him with disbelief. Jazz made a look at the visor he was holding and handed it to the femme, who was now facing him. She looked at her visor and gladly took it back hastily putting it on and then directing her gaze away.

"Leave us." Prime ordered. They all looked at the leader for several ckilcks and started leaving the room as Soundwave sit still. As they were alone, Optimuse handed his servo to her but was ignored and Soundwave slowly stood up and looked at Autobot, who gestured her to sit. She made her way to the chair and sit down. Prime rubed his optics and signed.

"Does Megatron know?" was the first question he asked. Soundwave shook her helm giving negative unswer. Optimuse waited for Mirage, who was checking Soundwave's unswer by a special detector. "That's true." he heard through the comlink. That was the first straight unswere they got from Soundwave. Prime continued "Does anybody know?" Soundwave turned on the recording."Count as done Boss!" it was Rumble's voice.

"Your simbiots...All of them?" Soundwave nodded.

Optimuse thought for a moment. "Ironhide come in." he said thought the comlink. The warrior entered the room and waited for command. "Accompany Soundwave back to the cell." Ironhide waited for her to stand up and then opened the door. Decepticon went out and was met by the twins. Ironhide started leading the group as the twins were following at Soundwave's back.

Optimuse stood there looking at them leave. It seemed like Autobots were now going to deal with more then they expected.

* * *

><p>Here is the one you've been waiting for so long!)) I managed to finish it faster then others because I had been waiting for it as well. I was a bit sad explaining her damages but this needed to be done.<p>

I will add Soundwave's thoughts about her visor being taken off in later chapters. And what others think about what they managed to find out;)

Did you enjoy it?

So... What do you think is going to happen next?;)


	7. Chapter 5

Unlike Rumble and Frenzy, Soundwave's other simbiots, especially flyers, almost didn't have any limitations in entrance to different part of the Decepticon base. They were counted more like beasts, like pet - loyal servants of their master. As long as they didn't bring any annoyance, Megatron didn't mind their presence. And that was enough.

A condor transformer flew in the command centre. He made a circle high in the air and landed at the back of Decepticon leader's throne. The roof of the room was high, walls were covered by screens and typing pannels by their side, Drons working on each of them. Same as in most of Decepticon base's parts, it was darkly inside, while blue and white light coming from the screens was slightly illuminating the place. The War Lord was sitting in his throne, chin leaned on his servo, attention turned to the huge screens in front of him. His optics were narrowed, as he attentively listened to Shockwave standing by the screens.

Starscreem was at his leader's left, his servos crossed at his back, attention turned towards the screens aswell. The Decepticons' Second in Command rolled his optics seeing Soundwave's pet landing at his leader's thron. The fortune made him the gratest present by geting rid of this 'faceplateless Drone'. Soundwave was the one he hated the most, this 'Con was the only Decepticon, except Megatron, of course, that he could't control. The Communication Officer was also the Third in Command and, although being lower raked then Starscreem, it was always the seeker, who felt being watched. But Soundwave, or better say his skills were valued by Megatron, and the seeker had to admit on that. Still, Starscreem could have been called anything but not a fool, that was one of his reasons being The Second in Command. He knew that you should watch for the quite ones and their simbiots... They were Soundwave's optics and audience. Strascreem knew why the bird was here.

"Report me as soon as you get some progress in the project, Shockwave."

"Of course my Lord."

"You may leave." the scientist respectfully nodded and made his way out, Lazerbeak's angry optics not taking their attention from him. Shockwave looked at the condor just for a cklick and then ignored the gaze. This Decepticon was skilled and clever. If there was someone able to handle Soundwave's job, it would be Shockwave. For now, he was valued as a scientist but Lazerbeak knew that he was a threat.

The bird looked at Megatron, who seemed a bit bored so condor decided to use the moment.

"Lord Megatron, excuse my curiosity, but are there any news about Soundwave?" Lazerbeak stooped down his long neck closer the Decepticon leader's helm.

"Not yet, Lazerbeak. But everything is under control." Control?! What kind of control is that?! "But...I was informed that-"

"Soundwave can take care of himself for now. We'll deal with Autobots as soon as we get a chance." Megatron stated cutting bird's sentence.

"But-"

"Do you suspect you master's strength?" the voice was becoming irritated.

"Of course no, my Lord." Lazerbeak signed silenced. There seemed to be no use in this conversation. Megatron wouldn't even listen.

"If you simbiots are so concerned about your master, why haven't your twin and this useless femmling bat prevent Soundwave from being captured. They should have worked better and now we are, who has to deal with rescueing your master." If looks could offline, Starscreem's spark would be blown out already. The seeker accused two simbiots, while the fact that others didn't bother to help the highly ranked officer, of course, was forgotten to be mentioned. In addition, did he just call Ratbat useless?! She was like a younger sister for them and, although, the femmling could get on Lazerbeak's nerves sometimes, noone could talk about her this way!

"And what did others do to prevent the Communcation Officer from being taken hostage? They were following your orderes, commandor."

"You dare to blame me, bird!?"

"Enough!" Megaton roared making both flinch."If you are going to argue with a simbiot, Starscreem, then do it somewhere else." this made the two silence but now it was Starscreem to impale Lazerbeak with his gaze. 'I am just losing time here' the condor thought and took up in the air leaving the command centre. He hoped that Ravage managed to find anything usefull. Soundwave needed them and he wasn't going to just sit and wait for Decepticons to start acting.

Decepticon prisoner was being led thruogh the corridors again. Saying that the interrogation went bad wouldn't be enough. _Soundwave_ could still feel the pain in her helm and soaring damages, which appeared after Ironhide's strong punch. But she had been ready for this, especially after playing the provocative recording that made the warrior lose his temper.

They made it clear- she had her last try. Since Soundwave wasn't going to tell them anything, she decided to at least show _her_ idea about Autobots' true way of doing business. She knew that their patience ended and was ready for facing them. But the plan changed when 'Bots heard that broken the clamp of her visor let out some compressed air. Soundwave wasn't prepared for what happened next. They took her visor off and with that they found out the secret, she has been hiding for so long.

The moment Jazz gave an idea of taking her mask made the femme lose control. Soundwave showed her weakness and paid for it. Still, she understood that they would have taken the visor off, even if she hadn't shown any reaction.

Of course, being surrounded by your enemies wasn't the most comfortable situation; still, them not having the ability to see her emotions made the femme feel more confident. When the visor was taken, Soundeave wished she could vanish. She wasn't good at hiding her emotions. Actually, she never needed to be, as the visor was doing this job perfectly well. Without her masks he femme just didn't know how to act, how to hide herself from them. That made her afraid. It was the first time Soundwave felt so unprotected. One more thing femme couldn't believe was that she let drops of cooler escape her optics.

They all saw it.

Her being able to feel, to be confused, to be scared... Her being fragile. Like being the femme wasn't enough...

Thanks to Optimuse Prime, the visor was returned...Why? She had no idea. Soundwave was more then surprised when Jazz was ordered to give it back. Yes, they took her visor in the first place, but she felt glad to have her faceplate protector back. Otherwise, the femme would have to continue facing them without it.

When Optimuse started questioning her there wasn't need to hide the truth. Lying wouldn't change anything. But Soundwave was surprised again because the only thing Autobot leader asked was if Megatron or anyone else knew. She could clearly seen that Autobots were astonished. May be Prime decided to stop questioning to develop another method of interrogation. May be they would use racket... May be Soundwave could use their shock as her advantage...

Soundwave understood that nothing would be the same now. But this wasn't the end.

One thing she was sure about. It wasn't long before Megatron finds out the truth. He scorned femmes telling that they were weak creatures. The only thing he admitted was that they were able to distract mechs making them weak as well. Soundwave wasn't weak. Actually, she was the brightest refutation of Megatron's idea. She couldn't be sure what The War Lord's reaction would be. But if he loses his temper, her simbiots will be the first to face him. Soundwave wouldn't let that happen. Femme didn't have much energy, but it was going to be lower. She needed to act fast.

Soundwave remembered walking through this corridor when 'Bots took her for questioning. There would be a small electricity controlling pannel... Soundwave looked around not moving her visor so Autobots wouldn't notice. There were several doors, while entrances to other corridors would be later. If she was correct, the second one was leading to the lounge where she should be able to find another hall leading to the main entrance of the base. Soundwave remembered this from some base plans, which Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw once managed to get, but she knew that the plans weren't perfectly correct.

She will have to improvise.

Servocuffs were still on, but ,being a highly ranked officer, Soundwave knew several ways to get rid of them.

The twins were aiming at femme's back not leaving their optics from the 'Con. Soundwave needed to distract three Autobots surrounding her.

As they were passing the illumination controlling panel, Decepticon suddenly collapsed on the floor.

The three activated their blasters surprised by what has just happened.

"What's wrong?!" Sunstreaker nervously asked his brother.

"I think he's out." Sideswipe said lowering his blaster.

"You meant 'she'." Sunny corrected and realized how weird his words sounded. They still weren't used to the crazy idea of Soundwave being a femme... Autobots didn't have apportunity to exchange their thought about this situation because Optimuse's conversation with Soundwave was too short. They didn't have enough time to deal with their surprise, let alone to talk about the situation...

"Quite, you two." ordered Ironhide, deactivating his blaster and kneeling to have a better look at the 'Con, while Soundwave was motionlessly lying on her right side.

"Looks like you punched him-... her too hard." Sunstreaker reminded about what had happened not long ago, but he was silenced by Ironhide's gaze. The Weapon Expert returned his attention to the femme, not being sure what to do. Hothead could be right... He punched the 'Con hardly enough, but now it appeared that Soundwave was a femme, and this information made him feel guilty. Believing that the so called hardsparked Desepticon Communication Officer was now helplessly, like a weakened youngling lying in front of him was so unthinkable. And Soundwave being her, being a gentle creation - a femme... Too many questions were appearing in the processor.

The way Ironhide imagined Soundwave's personality turned upside down.

He let it go for now and He pressed the bottom on his helm.

_**At the way to the Command centre.**_

"So... How did it go?" Ratchet met Optimuse on their way to the Command centre. He hadn't heard about what happened during the questioning process yet, but looking at his friend, medic could say that something went wrong. "Soundwave didn't talk, did he? Have you mentioned that Megatron wasn't going to retrieve him soon?"

"No. We were going to... But..." Optimuse stopped walking and looked at his friend. "Ratchet, when you scanned Soundwave's damages... Did you notice something unusual?"

Ratchet raised his opticbrow "Well, no. Nothing weird, why are you asking?"

"And wasn't there anything strange in the protoform structure?" Prime continued.

"Protoform itself wasn't seriously damaged; I didn't even need to take the armor off." Ratchet knew Prime too well, and it was clear that something was troubling his friend's processor. "Optimuse, why are you asking this? What happened?"

"The questioning went not as we expected... Ironhide lost his temper and punched Soundwave in helm breaking the clamp in the visor. Jazz suggested taking it off, and Soundwave finally reacted but refused to talk... We took the visor off."

"You did!? So?" Ratchet was more then surprised. Soundwave was the Decepticon, whom you couldn't imagine without his visor - it was like 'Con's real faceplate. Being one of the most known Desepticons, Soundwave could also be called the most mysterious one. Of course Ratchet didn't believe in 'Con not having a faceplate under his mask, he knew that was impossible but still, Soundwave without the visor seemed a bit strange.

"Soundwave is a femme." Optimuse decided to do it short. Ratchet looked at Prime and blinked two times. He stayed still for several seconds and gave a short laughter.

"Hah, Optimuse! Nice one. I was close to believe you!" still with a smile on, he suddenly freezed seeing Prime's 'this-wasn't-a-prank' look and medic's optics widen giving his faceplate a silly expression.

"You aren't kidding, are you?"

Optimuse signed "I wish I did."

"S-soundwave - a femme? But… Primuse! How's that possible?!"

"Incredible, right? You should have seen faceplates of others when Jazz managed to take the visor off." Optimuse slightly smiled remembering the momment and continued walking with Ratchet at his left.

"But how didn't my scanners detect that? She must have a special programming to prevent the correct scanning...Wait! Does Megatron know?!"

"He doesn't. Mirage checked the scanners - her answer was true. Only her simbiots are awarded."

"Well, they are her simbiots... What is it, Ironhide?" Ratchet was cut by recieving a call from the warrior.

"_Ratchet we need you at the P7.4 corridor."_

"What happened?"

_"Soundwave. 'Con just collapsed on the floore!" medic mommentally stoped his optics widened in surprise._

"What did you do to her!?" Ratchet snapped with an angry voice.

"_That's not me! Wait? You already know?"_

"Ironhide!"

'I'm telling you, she just crashed! Looks unconscious, I'm not sure.'

"Don't move her. I am coming."

_**Back in the corridor P7.4**_

Sunstreaker kneeled and looked at Soundwave "May be we should take the visor off..." and the moment he was going to do so, Ironhide catched his servo. Yellow armored bot tried to look in displeased warrior's optics as ingenuously as he could.

"Do not. Even. Think about it." Ironhide warned narrowing his optics.

"Why not?" the younger one tried again.

"You are not touching this visor. We are waiting for Ratchet."

"Come on Hide... Don't you want to see her faceplate again?" Sideswipe, who was standing by their side crossed his servos and questionably looked at older warrior.

"No interest."

Red armored Autobot gave him a look of disbelieve as Sunstreaker rolled his optics hearing Hide's unconvincing answer.

"Ow! Don't be- agh!?" Two yellow and black armored Autobots felt a hard punch in their faceplates and losing balance collapsed on the floor. They onlined their optics just to see Sideswipe landing on their helms and a shadow flash by side. A click, and the figure was already by the wall, and the next moment sharp digits pierced the cover sheet of the electricity controlling panel. Sparks rushed, the illumination started blinking and the corridor went dark, the only light coming from some sparks still shining by the panel.

"Where's 'Con?" Sunstreaker jumped glancing through the darkness, his optics and activated blaster shining in the gloom.

"She fooled us!" Sideswipe snapped standing up on his peds.

"Prawl! Turn on the alarm! 'Con escaped!" Ironhide roared trough the comlink and siren filled out the base.

This one was longest for now) Thanks for your comments, everyone). I tried to give as much answeres as I could.

It might not be very thrilling chapter, sorry for that((

How do you think, is Soundwave going to manage to make off the base?

Your ideas are waited for!))))))


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

A figure waited in the corner hidden by the shadow, while a group of four running Autobots passed by and disappeared turning to another corridor. Their steps were still heard when Soundwave's visor blinked as she stepped out of the hidden spot and continued her way.

The whole base was searching for her.

Siren has stopped not long ago. Lights were still blinking in the gray metallic walled corridors of this area. Soundwave acted simply but very clever. Autobots even helped her by being distructed by their own talk. Who would have thought that fooling them might be that easy? However, Soundwave knew it was just the beginning. Making off the secured base couldn't be easy, even for her. The energy level was decreasing slowly and she hadn't even strated the action yet. Time was warking agains her.

Soundwave was a Decepticon. How much truble could a 'Con bring being inside of the Autobot base?.. More than you can imagine. Distruction, assailing and what not. Still, most of the possible actions would lead to Decepticon's captivity or might even end up by deactivation. But Soundwave was skilled and clever. If the femme wanted to make Autobots wish they had never captured her, she would use one or two tricks of hers. That was why 'Bots were trying hard to find her. The First Communication Officer was counted as one of the most loyal Decepticons, but was she that loyal as everyone thought? Actually, Soundwave has made her best to make others think that way. Unexpected, right? She wasn't loyal to Megatron. No. And she would never risk her life trying to cause distraction while being on her anomy's base.

Soundwave not being loyal to Megatron, was a difficult thing to imagine. The stereotype of this 'Con's loyalty was too strong, as well as other ones were. These stereotypes gave her a stabile reputation, they gave her power and they gave safety as much as it could be gotten.

It didn't matter that others thought about Soundwave the way they did. This wrong beliefs were their own mistake.

As for Soundwave, she didn't accept most of Decepticon's ideals and ideas. She had her own processor to think and analyze what was happening in the world around her. Her becoming a 'Con was a long story... A lot has happened and this femme started playing using her own rules, while only her simbiots new about this... Then why didn't she give Autobots the information they wanted? There were several reasons...

Right now, she needed to get rid of the servocuffs preventing the transforming ability.

She prepared the long sharp digits and plunged them in the weak spot of fastenings. Pulling servos in different sides created the needed strain and cracks widened. Several moves and the wall hitting that followed made enough damage for the details. Servocuffs collapsed on the floor and Soundwave was free to move.

The corridor she was approaching should have been leading to the lounge. Soundwave hoped that was the right one.

She quickly turned the corner and her spark flinched.

The femme made a step back. Three Autobots in the centre of the corridor. HotRod, Blurr, Cliffjumper. Was no time to react. Their blasters were already activated aiming at her.

"Servos up, 'Con." Blurr ordered his optics narrowed. It felt like the time has stopped. Decepticon had no way to escape. But... Soundwave straightened up. Making blasters providently brighten more, the thin servo moved reaching the visor. There was one thing that could change the situation in Soundwave's favor. The confusion of others may bring you control over the situation... Soundwave breaved out trying to cool her engine and relax her spark. Compressed air was released and the visor was off.

Other Autobots haven't have opportunity to find out about what happened during the interrogation yet.

And now... Was this a femme standing in front o them?!

The three was startled, lost, with disbeliev looking in bright different colored optics as Soundwave made two slow steps in their direction. Then, fast as a lightning, the femme slided to their side and passed by, somehow knocking 'Bots from their peds. The visor was on again and entrance to the lounge was reached in several clicks.

Soundwave heard the 'Fire' command as she rushed inside and was now standing on the platform of the second floor of the room. There were some Autobots, probably not soldiers because right now they were supposed to be searching for her. As the shots were heard everyone's attention turned to the platform. Soundwave didn't have time to see their reaction as she ignored the ladder at her left and jumped over the servo-rails transforming in the air not reaching the ground. The jet ascended and made a circle under the roof avoiding the lasers trying to knock her down. Soundwave wasn't a seeker. She was one of the rare grounder transformers, who became an owner of flying ability by getting special details. Hers were the special wing-like details fixed on her servos which transformed into the wings. The details have been damaged and and were covered with dents making it more difficult for Soundwave to control her flight. But being able to fly out was already a great luck.

The femme detected her way for escape and making a maneuver in the air she dived down, almost reaching the floor. She flew in the other corridor creating the wind and sound of the air being swished by her wings. Then the access to the other area was seen. Soundwave ascended and was under the roof again.

The place was huge. Here were different mechanisms, equipment and weapons.

This was the place Soundwave had been trying to reach, she was now by the massive main gates of the base.

Jet was making circles in the air trying to avoid sots coming from the ground. Autobots wouldn't give her a chance to open the exit... Soundwave had to act bluntly.

She spotted one young Autobot, who seemed to have no weapons. This was FirstAid, the red armored medic, one of the youngest Autobots of the base.

FirstAid flinched and started running as the Decepticon was now flying in his direction. Soundwave transformed flying over him and landed in two steps away. Young bot had no chance against a skilled Decepticon. Soundwave grabbed him, her sharp digits pressing his neck cables.

Autobots stop fire. They were just aiming at the 'Con as Soundwave wars coldly facing them with shocked FirstAid in her grip.

"Take your servos off m!" young bot couldn't believe that he let himself to be captured. But he was young and he was not a warrior, so his attempt to get free was stopped by Soundwave's digits being pressed harder. FirstAid had heard about Soundwave and how dangerous this 'Con was. He saw Autobots stop and thir looks of warridness and anger. He knew they wouldn't risk his life and it felt awful to be used for their manipulation.

Soundwave could feel youngling's spark worked fast. He was scared but he was her only way out.

This was when three vehicles drove in and transformed. These were Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimuse Prime. Chief medic's optics widened as he so his youngest auxiliary in Decepticons grip. "FirstAid?! Let him go now!" Ratchet clenched his fists but was stopped by Optimuse.

Soundwave was coldly looking at Prime and played the recording of Shockwave's voice.

"Gates."

The Autobot leader could see Soundwave's tiredness, although she tried to hide it as much as she could. Her energy levels were now 15.7%. Optimuse was amazed by the femme's stamina and self-control. But he remembered her faceplate when the visor was taken off and several drops that escaped her optics. The way they imagined Soundwave's personality had fully changed. It was so opposite to Soundwave they used to know.

Optimuse had always believed that not all Decepticons were evil. He believed that everyone deserved a chance to change. He believed that not all of them were as they seemed. And Soundwave could appear to be the proof.

Prime and Ratchat wondered why Soundwave was doing the attempt to escape. They knew that she won't be able to make even the way back to the Decepticon territories having so less energy and they knew that Soundwave also was realized this fact.

"Soundwave, you know this is meaningless. You won't be able to make even half of the way." Optimuse made a good point but reaching the base wasn't her plan.

"Gates." Soundwave repeated this time demonstarating her free servo with sharp digits prepared.

Everyone waited for Prime. Optimus would never risk the youngling's life.

"RedAlert, open the gates." he ordered stlii looking at Soundwave. RedAlert walked to controlling panel and made the mechanisms work. The huge gates started sliding with a roar revealing Soundwave's way out. As Autonots didn't stop aiming, Soundwave walked to the exit not turning her back to them and dragging FirstAid in her grip.

The next moment Decepticon released him, transformed and flew out leaving them all behind.

"What just happened?!" shouted Skids

"Yah, since when do we let 'Cons fly around?!" his twin, Mudflup agreed and they both glanced at Ironhide their servos crossed but the warrior just rolled his optics and ignored the two.

"You ok, kid?" Whilejack asked FirstAid, who was still sitting on his knees looking out of the gates. Young bot surprisingly turned his helm at the white armored wrecker.

"I'm fine." he answered quickly standing up trying to collect himself as his tutor was comming closer.

Optimuse was standing still, as JetFire run to his leader's side. "Should we bring him back?" Flyers were already waiting for command. Even if they didn't use force, Soundwave would run out of energy very soon. Was she trying to shorten the distance for sending some kind of a signal or may be 'Con headed to a safe place Autobots didn't know about and to wait there for help...

"Go. But, JetFire, do not use force unless it is required. Soundwave will have to make a landing in a short time." the 'Bot nodded and took off leading other jets out.

Koan, Decepticon base.

"Progress?" Rumble asked Frenzy leaning on the back of his chair. They were both in Soundwave's personal office of the Communication Centre by the side of a computer with a big screen.

"Nothing. Noth-ing! I just don't know what else to try! There's no useful info, while security codes are either not correct either just can't be decoded!" Frenzy roared closing his faceplate by servos. They have been trying to find something that could be helpful in retrieving Soundwave. Unfortunately, information they had wouldn't be enough and nothing new could be found.

"Come on, Frenzy, you can do it, just try again."

"And why are you just standing here?! Do something!"

"Do what? You're the hacker, not me! Communications are my limit."

Ratbats voice was heard from the entrance "But it was you, who helped Soundwave with the last programming."

"Ratbat, you're supposed to be on a lookout!" Rumble reminded. The three was not supposed to be here but they needed to use Soundwave's computer. The femmling flew up and landed on Rumble's shoulder clinging with her wing talons.

"Ah, please. Who is going to check this place. And even if someone comes what you want me to do with him?"

"Don't know, may be distract him and give us some time to hide!"

"Guys, you're not helping!" Frenzy interrupted them.

"You three will never make a good spy..." Lazerbeaks voice came making them all flinch. They hadn't noticed three older simbiots enter the room.

"How long have been standing there?" the femmling shyly asked looking at Buzsaw with a childish smile.

"Your voices can be heard even from the corridor." the bird noticed disapprovingly but not strictly looking at her.

"Is getting a bit crowded here..." Rumble noticed rubbing his helm.

"Did you manage to find something?" asked Lazerbeak.

"No, nothing useful. You?"

"Megatron is stupidly stubborn. He didn't even listen to me."

"Yes, looks like we are on our own." his twin agreed.

"Plan: Rumble, Frenzy continue - mission: investigation. Buzsaw: with me. We will try to contact Soundwave. Fact: distance must be shortened. Possible success: 20%"

"What's your plan, Ravage. We can't contact Soundwave through the comlink."

"Not comlinc. Sparkbond. The shorter distance required."

"We're going to Autobots' base?!"

"As close as it is needed to re-establish the bond."

"I'm coming with you!" Lazerbeak stated.

"Negative."

"Positive! I'm not going to wait here, Ravage!" the condor's red optics blazed looking at panther, who was sitting infron of him and firmly looking in bird.

"Lazerbeak: you must control your temper. Fact: not succeeded yet." Buzsaw made a step back as Rumble and Frenzy enchanted worried looks. If one of the two oldest simbiots didn't stop, this conversation wouldn't end well. Ravage was the one, who's orders weren't discussed. The cat was clever and strong and his self-control deserved respect. Being wise he realized that if they meet Autobot's during their mission Lazerbeak might make the situation worse.

"Ravage, I have to come and I will." The panther's optics were narrowed and his tail slightly twitched. Lazerbeak was the one who never leaved Soundwave's side as long as it wasn't for a mission, so her absence affected him the most.

"Plan changed. Lazerbeak, Buzsaw, prepare for a mission. Leaving: now." older condor and others looked at Ravage with disbelief. They didn't expect that cat would change his mind. Lazerbeak thankfully looked him and got a nod in response.

"Be careful." Ratbat waved with her wing as the three was leaving.

"We will. Good luck with searching." Buzsaw smiled turning back at three youngling and went out.

"Are you going to help me now?" Frenzy crossed his servos looking at Rumble.

"Alright, alright! I'll try my best! Just show me where to begin."

* * *

><p>So... What do you think?))<p> 


	9. Chapter 7

You asked for the next, here it is;)) man! It takes so long to write even a short part, why?!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

Soundwave was flying over the area covered with small canyons, close to the ground so the landing won't be that hard when the low energy levels shut her engines down. Autobots were on her tail, far but coming closer. Soundwave knew that they would catch her again but she hadn't even thought off getting away in the first place. The only thing she was trying to do was to reach her simbiots through the spark bond but for doing that she needed to shorten the distance. Unlike communication links, spark bond couldn't be intercepted and blocked. The connection could be weakened by different factors but as long as the bond wasn't cut the communication ability could be re-established. Soundwave just hoped she could make it soon and that is when she felt it. Ravage, Lazerbeak, Buzsaw. She was too far but them hearing her was possible...  
>- Ravage. Order: leave the base! The visor was taken. Autobots know. Take others and leave!-<br>Soundwave heard her engines slow down, she started loosing the height. The femme transformed in the air, landed on the ground and fell on her knees. Flying made Soundwave lose all energy she had left. But this wasn't for nothing. Ravage got the message.  
>She didn't know what would Decepticons think about her being a femme. Would Megatron except a femme and let her on such an important position, would he except a femme being in command, would he believe that a femme was strong enough not to give Autobots the information she had? Would he except being wrong telling that femmes were worse then meches? Would he except the fact that the 'Con, who had once nearly beaten him on the arena, was a femme?<br>Soundwave heard jet engines over her and felt the ground shacked as Autobots transformed and landed around.

* * *

><p>Ravage was running on the dusty orange grounded flat land, while his two companions flew over him. They were getting close to the canyon.<br>-Ravage.- the massage gotten through the spark bond made panther suddenly stop by making a drift.

Soundwave.

The birds also felt the connection and landed by his side. They were too far, but perhaps because of their three sparks being close the massage was gotten. Unfortunately, they didn't have ability to answer back. Three simbiots exchanged looks of uncertainty.

The order was clear. Get others and leave. Autobots have found out...

The next moment Lazerbeak took off and started flying towards the canyon.  
>"Buzsaw!" Ravage commanded running after the older condor.<br>"Lazerbeak, wait!" younger condor shouted reaching his twin, then got him making both start falling down. As they were close to the ground yellow opticed bird released his brother and when Lazerbeak was ready to rise again Ravage jumped in the air catching him with his claws and pressed the bird to the ground.  
>"Let go of me!" Lazerbeak angrily roared trying to get free.<br>"Lazerbeak, calm down." Buzsaw pleased looking at two.  
>"She needs our help! Don't you get it?!"<br>"Lazerbeak. The order is clear." Ravage said his cold look directed to bird's optics.  
>"Forget it! I'm not leaving her alone!"<br>"Think, Lazerbeak!" cat's voice was not as calm as it used to "They either offline you, either use to make Soundwave talk! Is that what you want?! " these ward made the condor stop struggling and look straightly at panther's optics. "We need to get others to safety in case of Megatron won't be pleased with a news. If the things go wrong we will be the only ones who can save Soundwave both from Autobots _and_ Decepticons." Lazerbeak sighed admitting that Ravage was right. What is more, now he could see that Ravage was worried as much as he was but being the one in charge, he couldn't let his emotions to get the control. And Lazerbeak would help his 'brother' with this responsibility from now one.

Yes, he wanted to act but first they had to get their family to safety. Seeing that condor got the point Ravage released him.  
>"Forgive my temper. You are right." Ravage thankfully nodded, while Buzsaw smiled "Lose you processor again and we will gladly repeat the lesson, Lazer."<br>"Since when are _you_ teaching me?" Lazerbeak looked at his younger brother with a smirk and two went up in the air. As much as they wanted to continue the way to the canyon, the three headed back to the base. They had some job to be done.

* * *

><p>Sorry, it's a bit short.<p> 


	10. Read this) and suggest

Hellow, everyone)

The next chapter will have a lot of conversations between characters, that is why I decided to ask you for:

1) writing me,who would you like to see in this story but pease add some descriptions of their looks or personalities and from which universe they are(I can't know ALL transformer characters, right?)

2) how do you think would different transformers react on Soundwave being a femme? (details would be good. Don't right 'they will e surprised', of course they will;)

3)BUT PLEASE let us be civilized - no dirty ideas! Ok. them I won't even try to read!

Pall these will help me make the story more interesting and fun))

Waiting! Thanks


	11. Chapter 8

And again, one longer chapter)

DO YOU IMAGINE HOW MUCH TIME I SPENT ON WRITING IT?!

I added a better discription of Rumble's and Frenzy's looks. I can't imagine them as the way they look in cartoons and the movie. They're kids in this fanfic.

Hope you'll like 'new' twins)

* * *

><p>"Alarm! Someone's coming!" Ratbat loudly whispered looking through the split in the doorway. She flinched away as the figures came closer and landed on Rumble's back timidly looking from his shoulder. Twins stood up from their seats and freeze not knowing what to do. Rumble looked at his younger brother with 'we are offlined' look but Frenzy just shock his helm commanding him not to make any kind of noise. They heard someone talk behind the door and then it slide open.<p>

Shockwave and Starscreem entered the room. The two stopped their conversation as noticed three youngling looking at them with their optics wide. Starscreem's expression turned to the most unpleased one as he gazed at them with fire in his optics and roared making the younglings flinch "What are you doing here?!"

The three exchanged nervous looks "We... Ehm..."

"You are not allowed in this sector." Shockwave coldly stated but this wards made Frenzy's all fear disappear.

"This is Soundwave's office!" the youngling shouted.

How dared they! Frenzy could see what these two was up to: Soundwave wasn't around anymore, Shockwave being the first candidate to take her place, was already looking forward to his new position and as for Starscreem, he was the 'Con who would help Shockwave in reaching this aim. For the Decepticon Second in Command having one of his bots on such a high position and at the same time getting rid of Soundwave, the 'Con who always messed up with his plans, was a grate advantage.

"Your master hasn't been around for a while and you don't have permission to be here without his presence! Now, get out of my site, before I make you pay for not obeying the orders!" Starscreem commanded pointing to the exit. Frenzy was glancing at the 'Con with his optics narrowed but Rumble brought him back by pushing his shoulder and nodding towards the door. Frenzy eyed Decepticons for several clicks and walked out with Rumble hurriedly pulling him out with the hope of avoiding any trouble.

The three quickly reached Soundwave's and their chamber not meeting anyone in the corridors and were now in twin's room.

"Argh, this is useless!" Frenzy mumbled letting himself to fall on his berth his faceplate down. He was tired after make researches for so long and not getting any results was making it worse. "They won't do a thing for retrieving Soundwave! Guys were right, we're on our own." he turned on his back and leaned on his arms lifting his chassis a bit upper then looked a Ratbat and Rumble sitting on the second berth.

"And do you know what's the worst? These traitors take the advantage of this situation. "

"Well, we both know you can't call boss as the most loyal either..."

"We're the only ones who know that, _and_ Soundwave's reasons aren't selfish. At least boss uses her power to keep Meg's temper under control... We both remember how many times she stopped him from sacrificing our own soldiers. Bot! She even saved this Autobots from being terminated for hundreds of times!" Frenzy fell on his berth again as Rumble continued,"Yeh, and the coolest thing's that no one noticed! Seriously, how's boss doing that?! Sometimes I think Soundwave's the only 'Con here whose processor's workin'." youngling made his siblings giggle at his ward and he smiled leaning to the wall.

Frenzy was lying on his back, left servo hanging down from the berth. He was still very young and not a strongly built bot, with a light gray protoform and a white faceplate. His optics weren't actually red but orange colored and were now covered by gauzy yellow visor, which Frenzy has just made to slide down from his helmet. The helmet was round and red, with white color at the edges and a small black antenna near the fastening, which made the visor slide up and down. Frankly speaking, the headprotector looked a bit similar to the ones humans use for mountain skiing. The youngling didn't have a massive armor; it was flatter and thinner than older transformers had. The armor was red with white and black details and some attritions on the helm, servos and knees, which was normal for a mech youngling. Frenzy had red glove-like armor reaching his elbow and red armor on his hands. There was also a small screen like gadget on his left hand as his own computer. One more thing he used was a small case with instruments fixed on the belt at his right. Peds were the same red color with white and black elements and without any special details because he and his brother didn't have ability to transform into vehicles: they were young and were counted as simbiots. But honestly, unlike flyers, they couldn't transform to become a part of Soundwave's armor. Still there were several reasons for them getting this title. First, that made Soundwave responsible for all their actions and mistakes, which meant protecting twins from punishments. Second, being simbiots meant getting orders from one 'master' even if it meant mishandling other orders and again all responsibility was on Soundwave.

As far as Rumble was conserned, he was almost similar to Frenzy but looked a bit stronger then his twin. The armor was not red but blue with a light blue gauzy visor on his helm and his optics were orange color as well. There were also different tools and small cases on his belt.

"Guys, I wonder how would Autobots react if they knew that we and Soundwave are more like a... neutrals." Ratbat suddenly asked.

"Hehe! First, I don't think they'll eva' believe and second, if they did, that wouldn't change much. Autobots and Decepticons are more similar than they think."

"Good point Rumble. Ratbat, remember what did Soundwave say. Both have wrong ideas of each other. Soundwave managed to notice that and became neutral. She chose helping both side but for THEM that would mean not choosing any of sides. Who would listen and let alone trust someone who, as they think, can't choose..."

"Arg! Why's all so complicated!" the femmling flapped her wings and leaned to the wall. Te next moment they heard voices of their siblings in the main room.

"They're back!" Ratbat smiled jumping up. The door opened and Ravage jumped inside "Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat: collect your belongs, we are leaving?"

"What!?" the younglings jumped as the panther rushed out again. They stopped at the doorway to see birds fly around collecting different belongings.

"Wait! Where?" Frenzy started as Ratbat jumped in front of him "Why? What's happened?"

"Yeh! Did you contact Soundwave?"

"She contacted us." Buzsaw informed landing on the desk and getting another tool.

"The visor was taken. Soundwave's order: leave the base." Ravage explained walking to them.

"They know!?"," Can't be!", "And what's about 'Cons?!" the three attacked panther with questions.

"Calm down, we'll explain the details later," Buzsaw answered nodding to Ravage to continue whatever he was doing and went on "prepare the medical kits and the most needed belongs. We will use the coordinate that Soundwave once gave us. There is a special place prepared for this kind of situations." younglings looked at the condor still not sure of what was going on...

"Oookay, but how're we all supposed to leave the base at the same time? Someone will notice that's weird."

"You and Frenzy: coming with me. I will deal with problems if such will exist. Others: will fly away. Meeting is out; the place is chosen." Ravage answered. They had to hurry. Who know when Autobots will contact Megatron again and reveal the truth.

* * *

><p>Iacon. Autobot base. Command centre.<p>

Command centre was a large illuminated room with different screens on the wall. There was a big round table in the centre. Ten Autobots were in the room, sitting in their seats or standing by the table.

"Must admit that this situation still sounds more like a joke for me." Prowl said sitting in the seat his one servo on the table.

"Not a joke. That's the craziest thing ever!"

"Blaster, you're an Officer so act like one and control your emotions."

"Excuse me, _sir_. I forgot that you're around! Bot! Ultra Magnuse, do you even realize what's happened?"

"This situation doesn't change anything. I don't even see the point in this conversation." The commander of Wreckers coldly stated looking at Jazz, who was ready to lose his temper.

"Primuse! Soundwave is a _femme! _A femme! Are Blaster and me the only ones who find it ridiculous?!"

"Jazz, Blaster, please, sit down." Optimuse asked and his ward made officers calm down a bit. "The situation is indeed more than confusing."

"I don't want to disagree with you, sir, but in my point of view, nothing changed much." Ultra Magnuse's wards made Jazz and Blaster give displeased smirks as others continued to listen. "What I mean is that Decepticon is a Decepticon and always will be. No matter mech or femme."

"The ward 'always' is wrong here, if you ask me. And, Ultra Magnus, I must disagree that femmes deserve the same kind of treatment, even if the are Decepticon allays."

"Yes, but if you want to use old questioning technique, go on. No one's holding you. Beat the information out off the femme but after that don't even talk of a honor." Jazz 'suggested' with an irritated tone.

"I haven't even talked of beating! Still, we all now that we need the information she has. And let me remind you, it wasn't me who broke the visor in the first place!" Ultra Magnus said and Ironhide couldn't stand aside after these ward.

"We didn't know she was a femme!" the warrior roared munching the table with his strong fist.

"Enough!" Vector Prime's wards made everyone silent in a moment and the old warrior looked at Optimuse to continue.

"We are not here for a fight and I hope that you remember that we all are on the same side." Seeing that his comrades took their emotions under control Optimuse took a sit. Vector Prime was at his right, RedAlert at left. In front of them were sitting Ultra Magnuse, Mirage and Jazz. Prowl was righter, while Blurr, Ironhide and Blaster sat at the left side of the round table.

"May someone explain me why did Soundwave try to escape, clearly realizing that there was no chance to getaway with so low energy recourses?"

"Blaster, that doesn't matter anymore. Jetfire is already bringing her back."

"Actualy, it does, Blurr." Autobot leader noticed, "Any kind of detail might make the situation clearer."

"What do you mean, Optimuse?" RedAlert asked.

"There might be more about Soundwave than we can imagine. We have already seen that she appeared to be not the one we used to think she is." He then looked at Ironhide, "Is there any possibility of hiding the new found fact?"

"Not sure about it, Prime," Ironhide started "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker might have already told the others. We didn't have opportunity to have a 'talk' about confidentiality yet."

"And Soundwave has also used that trick when we were holding her on a gunpoint. I'm not sure that HotRod and Cliffjumper can keep it as a secret. In addition, cameras were on. Who was on the shift? They might have seen as well." Blurr reminded.

"Did she really take the visor off in front off you?" Mirage didn't understand why would Soundwave do such a thing.

"You don't think that we would have let her go if the situation was different, do you? 'Con sacrificed the secret just to get an opportunity to get away."

"Or, may be, Soundwave thought that it wasn't a secret anymore. She doesn't see any reason for us not to divulge the truth to others."

"Optimuse is right; soon, when our people find out, it won't take long for 'Cons to hear the news." Mirage agreed as Jass tried to continue "Okay, Let's imagine it in a different way." He stood up, walked around his sit and put his servos on it's back, "Let's say she has a mech twin." Mirage slapped his faceplate coveting his optics, while Prowl rolled his and looked at the officer at his left, "Jazz, do you even here yourself?"

"Don't cut ma' wards. Yes! A mech twin, who's the true Soundwave we all now about. And sometimes they replace each othe', so that means we just got the wrong bot!" most of the Autobots smiled at his enthusiasm but, "Stop make a fool of yourself." Ultra Magnus emotionlessly commanded not even turning to face him.

"What?! Just a theory! At least I'm tryin' to find an explanation. Bot! We're talkin' about Soundwave! The wordless everything conrollin' 'Con who once nearly managed to take Megatron down!"

"I wanna see Meg's faceplate while realizing he was once nearly beaten by a femme." Blaster smirked.

"This is another thing that makes me worried." Optimuse said "Soundwave admitted that no one instead of her simbiots knew. Megatron isn't the one to trust a femme to do an important job. If he find out, Soundwave may get in trouble."

"Come on, he won't deal with Soundwave just because she appeared to be a femme, or will he?" Blaster commented but realized that he might be wrong.

"Her keeping it as a secret is not surprising. But why did Soundwave even become a Decepticon if it may become dangerous for her, that's illogical."

"RedAllert, that is why I am telling that there is more about Soundwave we still don't know."

The next moment the doors opened and Jetfire entered the room.

"We brought him back."

"Were there any difficulties?" Prime asked standing up.

"No. 'Con's engines went off and he had to make the landing. He didn't even try to fight us. What shall we do with him now, Optimuse?" Some of the Autobots couldn't keep their smiles of irony as Jetfire said the ward 'he' and they looked at Optimuse wondering if they should let the flyer know. Realizing what others were waiting for, Optimuse coughed in his fist and looked at the white armored bot.

"Jetfire, you see, we have got al contingency ." Optimuse started as Jetfire looked at others not understanding their reaction as some were with smiles on their faceplates looking down or watching for his reaction.

"Am I not getting something?"

"During the interrogation we managed to get Soundwave's visor off and… It appeared that Soundwave is a femme."

It took several clicks for Jetfire to make sure he heard Optimuse correctly and then he stepped back his optics widen. Not able to say a ward at first he did managed to ask "You aren't telling that…"

"He is." Jazz answered from his seat his servos crossed as Blaster joked still looking at Jetfire, "Bot, I wish I could get the recordings of all reactions to this news."

"But… Eh…" Jetfire was standing still as Ironhide stood up, "So, Optimuse, what's the plane?" he walked to wight armored Autobot and with an approving smile patted his shoulder, "That's alright, Jetfire. You're not the first, you aren't the last." And then turned back to others waiting for commaned.

"What is Soundwave's condition."

"Ehm, condition? Right. Well… Not counting the fact that he-. She's barely standing on her peds, doesn't look like there are some serious damages." Jetfire informed and Optimuse pressed the bottom on the helm contacting his friend throught the comlink, "Ratchet, prepare the med bay."

* * *

><p>Is Soundwave a neutral?! Well, you can call it this way:)<p>

I though that discribing meeting in the command centre won't be interesting for me, but I enjoyed it) Hope it wasn't too boring for you...;))

Sorry, no Soundwave in this chapeter, I wanted to add more, but it would be too long for me to write, so till the next one)


	12. Chapter 9

Hellow, everyone. Here's the next) Waiting for your comments;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Surrounded by gray walls and sitting behind the rails Soundwave was again in the same cell as before. The dark blue armored bot was in the corner motionlessly sitting, chassis and helm leaned to her left at the wall. Soundwave had been here not for too long but tiredness overtook her and the femme unexpectedly for herself fell in recharge mode forgetting the reality.

The door to the room opened and Ironhide, being followed by twins, walked in.

The railed door was opened with creak and Ironhide stood at the entrance waiting for the 'Con to react. "Out." Huge warrior said looking at her but Decepticon didn't even hear him. Ironhide waited for several clicks and noticed that Soundwave didn't look like noticing them at all.

"Soundwave..."

"Is she recharging?" Sideswipe asked with surprise.

"Guess. The visor is on." Sunstreaker looked at his brother "Or, may be, just trying to fool us again." he suggested raising his opticbrow and crossing his servos and they both looked at Ironhide, who nodded towards sitting 'Con. Sideswipe signed but walked to Soundwave slowly and guardedly bending forwards to her, still remembering a small accident they had not long ago...

"Eh... Soundwave..." he said, but the femme sit still so he unsurely looked at two standing at the entrance of the sell as Sunny just laughed at brother's expression. Sides irrelatively glanced at his twin, nervously gripped his right fist and kneeled down. "Soundwave..." he repeated again and decided to shake her a bit so put his left servo on recharging bot's shoulderplate trying to wake her up. This moment Soundwave was brought back to reality and her spark flinched as she felt someone's presence. 'Ow no.' flew through Sideswipe's processor as he realized his mistake and the next moment young 'Bot was with crash imprinted into the wall, Soundwave's right thin servo pressing his neck and her left servo ready to attack with her sharp digits. "Arh! What for?!" Sideswipe asked facing his own reflection in the visor with widened optics.

Sunstreaker activated his blaster and pointed it at Decepticon so did Ironhide but managed to stay calm as possible as he could and held the younger bot back not aiming his own weapon at her.

"Release him now." the huge warrior stricktly ordered slowly saying each ward. The visor hadn't moved and was still directed at Sideswipe. The room fell silent and just flat sound of vibration was comming from the activated blasters. Ironhide continued trying to persuade the Decepticon femme, this time his command sounding more threatenning "Soundwave, do not do any foolishness." The helm was slowly turned towards them, Soundwave still pressing Sideswipe to the wall.

She was confused, her spark beating fast. What had happened? Did she fell in recharge mode!? That couldn't be possible!

Soundwave turned back to Sideswipe, and realized what she has just done.

She attacked him. But she was taken by surprise. She was frightened and just defended herself...

Would it matter for them? Scarcely.

What's now?! He wasn't the first Autobot she attacked today. She doubt that they forgot her getting away and taking FirstAid hostage. What would they do when she releases Sideswipe?

Soundwave felt as her servo was getting tired and the weakness overtaking her again. She was getting nervous, her spark working faster.

Ironhide was waiting his optics narrowed as Sunstreaker snaped not able to hold his temper back "Let him go, already, femme!"

'Femme'... Sounwave quickly turned her helm at them. The fact that they knew had strangely escaped her mind but was now returned. They knew and Sunstreaker saying this ward made her feel even more unprotected.

This was when RedAlert and Blurr entered the small room and freezed seeing the scene. Blurr immidiately prepared his gun but RedAlert hold him back. The situation in the cell had been watched through the camera and these two, who were closer then other bots, had been informed through the comlink and commanded to help with dealing with the appeared problem.

"And how did this happen?" RedAlert asked trying to sound calm.

"'Con just assaulted, when we were tryin' to wake her up!" Sunstreaker roared not taking his optics from Soundwave. Blurr and RedAlert could imagine how might Soundwave's pleasent awakening had happen and gave Ironhide a questionable look as he irritatively justified,"Civilized way!"

Then he and Sunstreaker stepped back letting RedAlert enter the cell. Right now, he was the best out of them to settle everything down.

"Soundwave, please, calm down. They didn't mean to hurt you." all Autobots were watching the femme as Soundwave stood still ignorring them, her visor directed at Sideswipe, while RedAlert repeated, "We mean no harm but you must release Sideswipe. Now." he calmly explaned making a small accent saying the last ward. Autobot looked at his comrades and gave the sign to deactivate their weapons. They responded with looks of uncertainty but slowly took their blasters down.

Still, 'No harm' sounded a bit unsuitable for this situation, in Soundwave's point of view: she was in the Autobot prison surrounded by armed warrior enemies. Her feeling scared out of her processor would be the most expected and understandable reaction but Soundwave still was working on controlling her emotions, even if she was not very successful in doing so right now...

Still, it didn't look like Soundwave had much choice so she signed under her visor and finally let Sideswipe go. Young, red armored bot was more then pleased by this fact and hurried out of the cell giving Soundwave a quick look. Seeing his brother away from sharp digits Sunstreaker was relieved but still looked at the Decepticon his optics narrowed and, same as others, ready for any kind of tricks. They had already learnt the lesson about Soundwave's insouciance being just a bluff.

As it is said: watch out for the quiet ones...

Optimuse was right. Saying that this Decepticon was skilled wouldn't be enough.

But.

All that mismatched the newfound fact about Soundwave's being a femme. Sunstreaker saw her faceplate too: her feminine delicacy, her bright different colored optics, her having emotions ... her tears. How could someone so gentle at the same time be so strong, dangerous and unpredictable?! The information was going to overload Sunstreakers processor and he wandered if his comrades were also having hard time analyzing the last events.

For Soundwave's surprise, when Sideswipe exit the cell, Autobots' blasters weren't activated again and the femme looked at RedAlert, who just nodded to her, and gestured out.

Soundwave hesitated.

This time it was different. They knew her being a femme. Were they taking her to interrogation again? If so, Soundwave felt like their tactics had changed and not knowing what to expect was the worst. One more thing is that RedAlaert wanted her to went out not using force. Going walking _out_ on 'her own will'? Never. She wasn't a fool and knew that they were taking her not for a walk.

Her peds felt like rubber, her movements would require concentration for not looking shaky and she also felt a bit dizzy, her optics not deactivated but slowly closing from tiredness.

Argh! Soundwave hatefully realized the fact that right now she didn't have much to select from: being dragged out, which would show her fear even more, or walking out, which was stupid but at least she wouldn't look afraid.

Soundwave unnoticeable for Autobots looked at each of them through the visor. Yes, no doubt, they were dangerouse, strong, heavyarmored Auobots. She was their enemy but amazingly Soundwave couldn't see any hatred in their optics as before. Distrust, suspecion, curiosity - yes, but there was no hatred... Soundwave summoned up her courage, walked out of the cell being followed by RedAlert.

They all went out of the room and started leading Soundwave through the corridors again. Decepticon was surrounded: Ironhide leading in front, the twins at her both sides as RedAlert and Blurr followed behind.

Under her visor Soundwave smiled at the situation. There used to be just three or four guards at her side before and it was time when she _did_ have some energy, even if it was few. Now, the resources were miserable and five 'Bots were watching her, Ironhide and Blurr being one of the most skilled Autobot warriors. If this change of security was a precautionary measure then it was foolish and funny, taking into account Soundwave's condition. On the other servo, they might have been led by their own curiosity.

Soundwave wondered if Autobots had already let 'Cons know the truth and how many of 'Bots were aware about here secret. She was sure that the whole base had heard already...

Soundwave couldn't know exactly but it felt like the two behind were burning her with their they did. Blurr exchanged several looks with RedAlert and continued scanning Soundwave with a new knowledge of her being a femme. Soundwave did look like a mech: a high, slim, not massive armored, but a mech. All these was an excellent work of extra detailing, mech armor and some transformations of her protoform, which was possible for transformer's biology and structure. Blurr didn't know the details of her camouflage but wandered how is it to hide your real personality for so long. Bot! And do it in a such successful way!

As Autobot was lost in his thoughts suddenly he was brought back seeing as Soundwave's peds trembled and loosing her balance she started falling just to be coughs by twins on the half way to the floor. It could be counted as another trick and for the first click it did, but the next moment they could clearly see that this time Soundwave wasn't trying to fool anyone.

Twins were holding her by arms and exchanged looks of unsertainty, while Ironhide directed his attention at the 'Con... Or at the femme... He still wasn't certain about how to behave towards Soundwave. The black armored 'Bot looked at her trying to analys if she was able to stand up continue walking, but it was when the long thin digits gripped into fist. Soundwave slowly stood up on her peds, straightened and aggressively snatched her servos from twins' grips. Seeing the femme's assaultive reaction the two peacefully lifted their servos up showing that they weren't insisting if she didn't need any help. Ironhide exchanged looks with Blurr and RedAlert not sure if Soundwave was okay to continue but RedAkert approvingly nodded having a presentiment that trying to help her would do the things worse.

Soundwave's visor was slyghtly directed towards the floor; the huge warrior gave her the last look, turned his back and started leading them again.

They were making their way and met some other Autobots just several times, when they were passing the entrances to other halls, and the reaction was always the same: 'Bots would stop their conversation and their optics would silently follow them with long unblinking stare till the moment the group pass disappearing behind the corner.

The way was unknown to Soundwave. Where were they taking her for this time? Making another turn they stopped at the big door panels, which slide open the next moment. Ironhide entered the room and Soundwave followed but stopped in the doorway realizing where she was.

A med bay?

* * *

><p>Yes, I wrote it!) Comments?;)<p> 


	13. Chapter 10

I thought it wouldn't be a big problem to write this chapter BUT IT WAS! Finally, I made it!

By the way, Shingeki no Anon, I think that your comment was the longest one I've ever received! Thank you for so many details. They are very helpful.

And thank you all for your comments. I'm trying to give as much answers as possible) Sorry if I missed someone and thanks for reading my story)

The 10th chapter already?..) I didn't think it will take 10 chapters till this moment, so it looks like my story will be longer then I thought ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Soundwave was standing at the entrance of a big bright mainly light colored room. It looked like a main area and there were some doors leading elsewhere. Two medical berths were in the centre, some tables and shells with different metallic tools and data pods were placed by the walls. Despite some mess on the tables the place was shining with cleanness.

A med bay?..

This was either good, either very bad. Why would they take her here? She didn't have serious damages... Well, Soundwave had to admit not being in her best shape but there was nothing that could lead to her off lining; then why would they treat her wounds? Or... The medical treatment wasn't in their plans. Soundwave made a step back but the twins were standing right behind her preventing any way for escape.

"And here you are, Ironhide. What took you so long?" a red and white armored medic left the tool he was holding and turned to greet Ironhide, who walked to the centre of the room. This bot was Ratchet, the First Autobot Medic, one of the most skilled that Cybertron had ever seen; a respected Aurobot and also one of Optimus Prime's closest friends.

"Count it as a contingency." Ironhide explained nodding towards the entrance and Ratchet looked at Soundwave, who stood still in the doorway.

"I see..." medic said and turned back to preparing his tools.

It was when the femme felt somebody slightly push her forwards forcing her to make another step. Unwillingly, Soundwave walked in, still being followed by the twins and Red Alert as Blurr stood there leaning to the doorway his servos crossed. They led Soundwave to the right medical berth, made her sit down and stood a bit away, as Ironhide was at her back his servos crossed watching the femme, who in his point of view now was showing no emotions.

Soundwave was scanning the room and all the tools around her, realizing that some of them could be use not just for treating damages... Her spark started working fast, processor developing tactic for defense, realizing what could be the reason there being more warriors surrounding her: they must had been ordered to hold her down if the new questioning goes wrong.

This was another interrogation and nothing else.

Still by their looks, Soundwave could tell that this 'Bots weren't expecting anything from a weekend 'Con- Blurr hadn't even entered the med bay... But if these was their 'new tactic' to make her talk, then Autobots would better prepare for a fight, as even so low energy resources wouldn't stop Soundwave from defending herself!

No matter what, she couldn't give them any kind of information. If she did, they would probably offline her after getting what they want. It is not like Autobots were going to release one of the most skilled Decepticons. On the other servo, even if she stays online after giving them the information and somehow returns to her own base, Megatron will require the proof of her not letting out any Decepticon secret and this proof will come only after seeing her memory banks connected to the period of time, when she was on the enemy base. He wasn't the one to believe someone that easily, even if it was Soundwave. It wasn't Warlord's trust that made her and Starscreem to get such a high position. It was Megatron's need in their skills and only. His devise was keep your 'enemies' closer or better say the 'Cons, who might become a threat. He never trusted her, and Soundwave perfectly knew it. She also knew that, when Megatron finds out about her being a femme, the things might get even worse...

If her memory banks were going to be watched then there must be nothing that could work against her... At least Decepticons wouldn't scan the time before she was taken hostage.

Soundwave was sitting on the medical berth following all Ratchet's movement, while he was standing his back turned at her and preparing something on his massive table. Then, by the wall, Soundwave noticed a small gray one with tiny wheels and an orange tray with some metallic tools on it. She could have used Autobots' own 'weapon' to defend herself but unfortunately they wouldn't give her opportunity to reach it in time.

By his desk Ratchet typed something in his data pod, looked at Soundwave and made his way to that table. As he walked, Decepticon turned her visor not taking attention from the him, and, when the medic started pooling the table, Soundwave suddenly started moving back making warriors revive. Before Ironhide could react the femme slide over the berth and landed by his side. Although she was barely on her peds, Soundwave prepared the sharp digits and started slowly walking back facing Ironhide and ready for the attack.

"Have you lost your processor?!" Ironhide roared looking at her with wide optics.

Blurr left the doorway and was already by his side as the twins slowly moved to Soundwave surrounding her. With a sudden, Sunstreaker managed to grab her left servo but was sent flying at his twin knocking him from his peds. This moment Blurr tried to catch her from the back, but Decepticon somehow managed to release herself diving out of his grip and jumped away. Soundwave felt as losing her strength and leaned on a bureau trying not to fall down, her peds going weaker but the support with a loud rumble slid away as all the tools were knocked on the ground belling as they hit the floor. This caused Soundwave to fully lose her balance and collapsed on the ground. She tried to stand up leaning on her servos but the peds failed her not wanting to listen to nay command, so after two unsuccessful tries the femme managed to crawl to the white wall. She turned her back to the wall and tried to stand up again leaning her right to it and not taking her attention from Autobots.

It was her limit. She didn't even have to speed her breath to cool her engines as they hadn't had enough energy for heating.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were on the floor, Sunny still sitting on his brother, his chassis up and rubbing his helm with left servo. Ratchet was by Red Alert's side, who was leaning his servos to the berth, where Soundwave had been sitting, their optics wide in disbelief, while Ironhide and Blurr were standing at twins' right not sure of what to do.

"And _I_ though her energy was minimum..." Ratchet marveled looking at Soundwave. She might have appeared to be a femme, but it was the same bot as before, and the fact that she managed to get this far was more then amusing not only for him. During his life Ratchet had seen lots of transformers and it was clear that Soundwave was the one, who never surrenders. Even right now she was hardly standing but ready for defense... The only thing he still couldn't understand was why Soundwave had reacted that way...

"Tell me about it! She nearly collapsed on the floor when we were leadin' her here!" Sunny reminded turning to him.

"Yeh! How're you doin' that!?" Sideswipe glanced at Soundwave, who was now trying hard to stay on her peds. How was this femme dealing with them again and again?! It started getting on their nerves! And hurting their ego too.

Ratchet slowly walked around the med berth and stopped next to Ironhide and Blurr, who made a step closer to Soundwave, what caused the femme to jerk again preparing her only weapon, so Ratchet put up his servo showing them to stop.

He watched Soundwave for several clicks and suddenly realized the reason of her actions. He looked at his tools and back at the femme still not sure if he was write "Soundwave... You didn't think that I was going to use them against you, right?" Soundwave turned her helm at the medic, so did the others. Did she really think that way!? The warriors exchanged looks as Ratchet raised his voice in disbelief, "Primuse! Soundwave this is a med bay. Bots are healed here, not damaged!"

He held his servos together using a click to collect himself and trying not to snap at the femme, "Okay, let's try again... You let us help you to this medical berth and I treat your damages. After that you can continue knocking them down," Ratchet pointed at the twins and, not giving them a chance to protest, continued," as much as you can. But OUTSIDE OF MY MED BAY!" he finished pointing to the exit.

All attention turned to the femme.

Soundwave eyed Ratchet for a moment, then looked at other 'Bots, and now it was clear: Ratchet told the truth... At least as long as she was being repaired they wouldn't be a threat...

And this was the moment, when Soundwave felt as a coward, who, being led by fear, forgot to use his processor. She acted before the right moment. Waiting till the time the tools were closer and she could get them as a weapon would be more reasonable. How unplanned her actions were...

Soundwave shut her optics as perception came to her. Weapons, plans... What was she thinking about?! She was barely on her peds and, if they it hadn't appeared that Autobots were just trying to repair her, she would have been taken down no matter what her plan was. Was her processor letting her down because of her low energy resources? Hah, it was even funny to realize that no matter how skilled or strong you were, just lose your energy and all that turns to nothing. Waiting for any chance to get more energy was the only thing Soundwave could do now.

She still couldn't believe that they were going to repair her but not using this chance would be foolish.

What happened to this 'Bots? First, they ready to tear you apart and now are trying to be more or less civilized. Is that a 'good and bad' bot tactic?! If so, Soundwave wasn't the one to eat it and she wouldn't stop watching out for them.

Soundwave couldn't afford herself being naive.

As much as she hated to admit that, distrustfulness could save her life. She never enjoyed that fact but in order to survive Soundwave forced herself to learn being ready for anything.

Was there someone she still could relay on? Only her symbiots. She was by their side and they were by here's.

That is why she had to get out of this place alive.

And she would. No matter what.

Soundwave looked back at Ratchet and put her servos down. Seeing that the femme accepted the 'offer' Blurr walked to her side. When the femme made a step away from the wall, her peds failed again and he caught her by servo. As they walked to the berth, twins were back on their peds standing by Hide's side, while Red Alert walked a bit away letting Ratchet to continue his work.

Soundwave laid on the berth and felt as the tension finally let go of her protoform's haggard details. The feeling was unspeakable and only falling into recharge mode could be better. Soundwave looked at Autobots not lifting her helm up and listened to their talk, wondering if all of them would stay here.

"You all can be dismissed."

"Sure about it?"

"Yes, Ironhide, you may leave. And please take this two before..." the medic turning to the twins as Sunstreaker with a loud crash dropped the tool he was holding and both young bots looked at the older 'Bots with 'please-tell-us-you-didn't-see-that' expressions, "… they break something AGAIN." the medic finished with irritation.

"But what if 'Con goes mental again. We had had another accident back in the cell..." Ironhide stated automatically pointing at the exit.

"Ironhide, let me remind you that being a medic _doesn't mean that I can't fight_. Believe me, some patience can behave worse than 'Cons on the battle field. And I don't need _Wreckers_ in my med bay."

"But-"

"Out. All of you. I've got plenty of jobs to do."

Arguing with Ratchet's stubbornness would bring no results, so warriors and Red Alert went out leaving the medic and Soundwave alone.

As the doors closed the femme felt more or less relaxed. Finally.

Soundwave looked at the medic not moving her helm as he walked to her side again.

"I will repair your damages and some details of your armor. Your energy is critically low, so, for now, I would recommend you to relax and get some recharge." Soundwave slowly turned her helm at him.

"You may trust me or not, Soundwave. But right now, you're my patience and will be treated that way. I also hope that there will be no more incidents, from your side, at least as long as you are under my responsibility." Ratchet hoped not just to make it easyer for himself but also to avoid further accidents, even if only for the time Soundwave was in the med bay. He looked at the femme, who seemed to show no reaction but was still looking and listening to him.

"I will not take off your visor, if you fell in recharge. And we both know that even if I did try, you would wake up in a moment." Decepticon eyed him for a moment, slowly nodded and turned her helm letting Ratchet to start his job.

* * *

><p>In the dark high roofed corridors of the Decepticon base Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy were making their way towards the exit, while their flying 'siblings' were using another way out. Fortunately, the corridors were empty. Frenzy and Rumble, who had small metallic sacks on their backs, walked at panthers's both sides and, as they were getting close to another door, it suddenly opened. Breakdown stepped out and noticed the three, who tried to act as natural as possible.<p>

"Hey kids, how's it goin'?" 'Con asked the two, knowing he'll get no answered from the beast, "Any news from Soundwave?"

"Nah. Nothing new." Rumble answered showing that he wasn't even surprised by this fact.

"Your master's caught by 'Bots and you don't look like worring much..."

"Nope." Frenzy answered with a straight faceplate not even turning his helm at Breakdown, who was now walking by their side, and Rumble agreed "Yah, that's boss we're talkin' about. Soundwave knows how to take care of himself."

Breakdown eyed them for several clicks and narrowed his optics," By the way, where're you three going?" he stopped in front of them, his servos crossed, ignoring Ravage's quite roar. Twins exchanged looks and before Ravage or Rumble could react, Frenzy put servos on his hips and with a smirk answered, "Hah, where else? We're going to a hidden shelter no one has ever heard about, where we might be living till the rest of our lives." Ravage and Rumble turned looking at Frenzy with disbelief, the second one's jaw dropped.

Has he really just said that?!

Breakdown looked at youngling with raised opyicbrow, "No problems with imagination?"

"Yep." Frenzy smiled at 'Con, as his siblings looked at Breakdown. The warrior rolled his optics and headed in other direction, "See you later, kids. Watch out for Thrust. He seemed too pleased by the last events."

When they made it to the corner, Rumble snapped at Frenzy grabbing him by his shoulderplates "Have you lost your processor?!"

The red armored youngling raised his servos in defense not able to hold his smile back, "What? That's one of Soundwave's tactics. I told the truth and he ate it as a prank. Come on, it's not like he was going to believe!"

"We're lucky that he didn't!"

"Ok, did you have a better idea?!" Rumble let him go and crossed his servos with irritation realizing that he wouldn't had found another suitable answer.

"Frenzy: nice job. Fact: others are waiting." Ravage nodded and continued walking.

"Wow, a compliment from big guy. Congrats..."

"Don't be jealous, bro. The next time _you _will use your processor." Frenzy happily joked and hurried after Ravage hoping to avoid Rumble's growing irritation...


	14. Chapter 11

I added some more character to this chapter… I know that HotRod and HotShot are the same character but with different names in different TF versions. But I wanted to add both, so made them different characters…)

And there is also a pair of Autobot twins: Sunstreaker(golden) and Sideswipe(red); Skids(green) and Mudflup(red) man, it might be too much for a story…))

Chapters are getting longer and longer… Tell me if it is ok (of course they will take me more time to finish).

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

It was the end of their shift, so Sideswipe and Sunstreaker entered the energon room. The place was nearly empty and just some of their young comrades: HotRod, HotShot, Bumblebee – and some others were sitting in the group by two tables in the centre of the room, drinking energon and discussing something. Green armored Skids, who was leaning his back to the table sitting by his red armored brother's side, noticed the two and a smirk appeared on his face as he gave a signal to others.

"Hey guys. What's up? You look a bit beaten." Skids joked and looked at his twin Mudflup, who continued, "Did the femme take you down again?" 'Bot asked and they both burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha... Very funny." Sides rolled his optics and got a seat.

"How did it go this time?" HotShot asked looking at two.

"Don't even ask…" Sideswipe said as his twin suddenly snapped, "This 'Con's just crazy!"

"Was it that bad?" Smokescreen questioned getting gulp of his energon.

"Faceless typed me into the wall, when I wanted to wake her up..."

"She did what?!" their optics widened.

"I'd have done same if Side's face was the first thing I saw after recharge… Awch!" Mudflup commented getting from HotRod a snap in his helm.

"I thought Soundwave run out all energy resources." Bumblebee reminded.

"So did we. When we were leading her to Ratchet, 'Con nearly collapsed on the floor. And that wasn't a trick this time…"

"Yah, but then again got crazy seeing the tools thinking that this was another questioning, can you believe it?" Sunstreaker added.

"Wait, ya' mean you scared the 'Con?" Skids asked.

"I'd call it as a defense mode… You should have seen it. She barely stood on her peds but ready to fight. Bot, how's a femme doin' that?!"

"Don't know… It's so weird that Soundwave's _a femme._ I-it's _Soundwave_, that just sounds impossible!" HotShot stated as Mudflup continued with a smile of interest on his face, "So, may be you'll tell us what does this _'Con femme_ look like…"

"Yah, 'cos HotRod here can tell a proper thing!" his twin agreed nodding towards the red and golden armored 'Bot sitting by the next table, leaning his back to it, his servos crossed and looking at them.

"Bot! I looked at her no more then three clicks!" he commented with irritation.

"That'd be enough for me..."

"I doubt she's ugly, or why would hide her faceplate?" Mudflup said taking his energon cube.

"Couldn't you find other reasons?" Bee rolled his optics.

"Why not? She's the _only_ faceplate hiding femme I've eve' seen. Am I right or is she's fairly good?" bot turned his attention back at the twins, who were sitting in front.

"Well I don't remember much…" Sideswipe admitted, "It's not like we had a chance to notice details."

"But..." Mudflup leaned forwards with curiosity waiting to get some descriptions.

"Her optics ar' differen' colour."

"Yes, green and blue." Sunny added.

"Cool, haven't met that before…" Skids said as his twin specified, "Blue like blue or skyblue?"

"Bro, blue's blue. That's all." Skids snapped.

"Details are important! And green or light green or-"

"All the same…"

"Well, you never were good at colors..." Mudflup muttered in other direction.

"Look who's talkin'!" Skids hit the table with his fist making the energon cubes to leap splashing some of the energon.

"Easy, ladies! Don't scratch your paint job." bots took their cubes aside not trying to keep their energon away as Hotshot tried to calm the twins by his remark. Green armored bot gazed at him and then crossed his servos as Mudflup continued.

"Anything else?"

"Well, I guess no. Her faceplate is white and that's all I can say." Sideswipe finished as Sunny leaned on the servo creating an image of the femme and added, "But not ugly for sure... Even pretty..."

"Pretty... A pretty 'Con? Sunstreaker, you're surprising me..." Smokescreen gave a cunning smile.

"Hey! I just meant she isn't a freak! That's all!" Sunstreaker snapped feeling some how embarrassed.

"So let me sum up." Bumblebee started,"Interrogation: she makes guys lose their tamper, then fools you and _Ironhide_ and runs away; somehow manages to make it to the main gates by passing the corridors _full _of soldiers; takes First Aid_ hostage_ and makes us open the way out; then with the meaningless reason flies to the canyon and being brought back attacks you two more times...Is that all?" he finished as others exchanged looks, unwillingly becoming more aware of the fact that all this _did_ happen and was caused just by _one_ bot, by Soundwave.

"Yes, I think that's all." Mudflup shortly stated getting another gulp of the blue liquid.

"Prime wasn't kidding about 'Con's skills…" Sideswipe said, what was in the minds of all of them.

"Bot, and we thought that's luck to get Soundwave as prisoner." Sunstreaker reminded, "But we've got just a processor ache..."

HotRod raised his helm and suddenly called for others, "Guys, am I the only one who still finds it difficult to realize, that _all this times_ we were dealing with _a femme_?"

**_At the med bay._**

She was woken up by some silent sound. Soundwave onlined her optics and looked through her dark visor feeling how relaxed her chassis was after the rest it had needed so badly. Soundwave wondered how long she had been recharging and was surprised, when her clock program worked and numbers blinked at the inner side of her visor. It seemed that the Autobot medic decided that there would be no harm by unlocking some of her programming.

"You're up already?" she heard Ratcht's chuckle and turned her helm towards the 'Bot, who sited in his chair and was looking at her his data pod down. How did he notice? The visor was on. Well, he was a _skilled_ medic... "Feeling better?" Ratchet asked slowly standing up.

It looked like because of the tiredness Soundwave hadn't even felt the damages she got, trying to get out of the Autobot base. She fell in recharge even before the medic could start healing her, and, according to her clock, she had been recharging nearly for four megacycles! It seemed like 'Bot finished his job and waited for her to wake up, letting the femme to get the needed rest. Soundwave had to admit that Ratchet did a wonderful work counting the fact that she was a Decepticon, in their point of view. There was some soaring in her left servo and shoulderplate and in her knees as well. But not counting that, Soundwave felt great. The only thing that bowered her was some slight burning in the left part of her faceplate and helm. Time has passed after Ironhide's punch, and the damages she had gotten were now letting know about themselves. But Ratchet kept his promise and didn't touch the visor.

Soundwave lifted her chassis up. The medic smiled and walked to her side as Soundwave was exploring the condition of her armor; it's parts were fixed much better then before.

"I'm a medic, not an armor specialist, but it seems like I did some nice repairs." the Autobots explained getting a nod of thanks. Soundwave was thankful, really. She knew Ratchet didn't have to do that and, in addition, the bot was very civilized and kind around her. Well, as much as Ratchet's wimp personality would let him be so.

"The time I scanned you, I haven't detected that the protoform was female…" Ratchet started getting Soundwave's attention again. "You must have a special blocking program?" Soundwave turned her helm away as the answer was already clear. The medic knew that Soundwave wasn't the one to condensate, at least, that's what her silence meant for others, but it wouldn't stop him from trying and he knew, that the femme would be listening to him.

"I must admit, you made a great job... This program, the visor, the way you act in front of the others… and all this extra details." he looked at Soundwave, who slightly turned her helm in his direction. "Soundwave, I'm a medic. I know that a femme can't have that kind of structure." Ratchet chuckled. It was a bit weird to be talking with the Decepticon that easily, especially with Soundwave, a femme Soundwave… She was a mystery, that's for sure, but he also felt like Soundwave wasn't much different from all of them, and of course, she was not an insensitive Drone as many of bots got used to think. Ratchet wanted to prove this to others and to himself as well. Knowing that Optimus shared his beliefs about this femme, the medic decided to investigate. No. He wasn't going to make any experiments connecting Soundwave, he only wanted to observe her, hoping that there is more about the femme. Prime believed that the war must be ended but the termination of the enemies wasn't the way out. That is why they _would_ spend their time on observation, and having Soundwave around was a great opportunity and a gift of a fate.

This was when the doors to the med bay opened and young First Aid entered the room. He gave a look at the sitting 'Con and then at his mentor, not sure if his presence was accepted.

"Am I disturbing you, sir?"

"No, of course not, First Aid. Come in." Ratchet gestured.

First Aid came closer several times directing his look at Soundwave. He was informed that the 'Con was brought back and wanted to meet Soundwave personally. The first moment Soundwave saw him, the incident they had not long ago came to her mind. The femme slightly chuckled feeling respect and tender towards the young bot, who was trying to show not being afraid of her, and she also wondered if he had been informed about her little secret …

"You've been here for pretty long time and I thought that you might need something…" First Aid explained another reason of him coming to the med bay, as Ratchet was looking at the bot, leaning his left servo to the table. It wasn't difficult for him to understand 'Bots main reason for coming too.

"Well… You would be very helpful by collecting these tools." Ratchet pointed to the corner, where the tools, knocked down by Soundwave, where still on the floor

"Wow, were dinobots having a race or something!?" young bot surprised making his way to the mess as Ratchet gave a look at the 'Con, "Your guess is close… There is no need in blunting your digits, right, Soundwave?" he asked giving a warning look to the femme, as she quickly gripped the fists hiding her only weapon away.

As First Aid kneeled and started cleaning the place, he unsurely asked, "So… Is it true? Everyone's talking about…" he gave Ratchet a questionable look, hoping that the older 'Bot understood what he meant, but the medic avoided giving the requested answer, "Depends on what you mean?" He wanted First Aid to say it straight.

"I… Well, is it true that you're a femme, Soundwave?" She didn't expect that the bot would address her straightly and was a bit taken by the question. They all _did_ now… Soundwave signed at that thought, understanding that it wasn't long before 'Cons also find out, if only they hadn't heard already…

Soundwave directed her visor at First Aid and, when the bot was ready to admit making a mistake by asking the Decepticon, she gave him a slight nod.

"Wow…" getting an 'answer' was a suddenness and it felt weird the get the proof of Soundwave's being 'her'. This made First Aid wonder if he continued to talk with her, would she answer back again?

"Were you afraid?" the question escaped his voice box surprising all three of them. 'Is he serious?' Soundwave thought and saying that she was confused by the question wouldn't be enough. Where did that come from? And should she reply? Why would this bot even ask her _that_? And Soundwave remembered the moment she felt his fear under her grip. They all thought that she was sparkles… It wasn't true.

Soundwave regretted her action, especially because First Aid was young and he wasn't a warrior but a medic. 'Bot was older enough than Frenzy and Rumble but still young and he reminded about the twins very much…

Making others think that she wasn't the one, who will answer you, was Soundwave's way to avoid unneeded questions and another thing she used for hiding her secret. Was this tactic necessary _now_? It didn't mean changing the way she acts in front of others but playing some recordings wouldn't make anything worse...

She knew that, if Shockwave manages to correctly tune up the 'memory scanning' machine, he might be able to play some of what she had seen, heard or _said_. If some questions about her attitude change appeared, there would be a perfect excuse: Soundwave would say, that she decided to change her tactic and try to sweetspark 'Bots in order to get out. Actually, she could use this tactic _in real_ but decided to see, how the things would go… Summing all these up, Soundwave thought that it might be interesting…

"~Reason…~" the recording of Shockwave's voice was played making Ratchet jerked in surprise.

First Aid used several clicks to think what to say.

"Reason?.. Well... You were alone against all of us..." he looked at her and Soundwave played another recording.

"~Were you afraid?~" First Aid heard his own wards this time. Did Soundwave mean the moment she took him hostage?

"I was not. It was unexpected, that's all." he protested but, realizing how unconvincing his response was, he rolled his optics admitting the truth, "Okay, may be a little..."

"~…fear...~...understandable...~…shame.~...senseless.~" Soundwave stated, playing the ward she cut out of different bots' phrases, and turned her helm away, sure of that being the end of their 'talk'. But First Aid seemed to thinks differently and noticed that his question hadn't been answered.

"But I'm not anymore. Frankly speaking, you don't look that deadly _now_." 'Bot rubbed his helm and unsurely added, "Actually, it doesn't even feel like I'm talking to a 'Con. Is that because you're not threatened at the moment?" First, he felt like Soundwave was ignoring him, but the femme carefully listened to all his wards. "You were in danger and I'm sure you felt scared. The truth is, you didn't have a choice but to take me hostage."

Was this 'Bot justifying her? Why would he?..

"You didn't answer... Were you... afraid?" Soundwave didn't move and First Aid felt that he shouldn't had asked the question and decoded to correct the situation by using her own wards, "As you just told me: fear is understandable and there's no need to feel shame." He sadly turned away collecting the remained tool, sure that this time response wouldn't be given in no way, but his voice was heard again.

"~May be a little.~"

First Aid looked up at the sitting 'Con, whose helm was turned at the wall and then was slightly directed at him.

Soundwave was impressed. It was always her, who could use what others had said... And this bot managed to make a good point. Was it him being naive, his lack of experience or just a kind spark but First Aid couldn't see the deadly 'Con, he had been being described about by others. He had never met Soundwave personally, knowing her only from the screens and, as much as the he tried, he couldn't make Soundwave an enemy in his optics, even managing to find an excuse for her attack.

Not seeing any hostility from his side brought Soundwave's spark some kind of gladness. She could feel his caution but not aggression. 'I am no enemy for you.' flew through her mind and she slightly smiled at the thought of there being some Autobots feeling the same way. _And_ First Aid was also a proof that her becoming a neutral was not for nothing...

And Soundwave just had to ask the next, "~Request:..~Excuese...~...accepted?~"

First Aid dropped the tool he was holding but managed to grab it before it hit the floor. He glanced at Soundwave and then at his tutor. All these time Ratchet was with a great interest carefully listening to them. _First Aid_ _talking to Soundwave..._ He had never imagined _that one_. And not only did they exchange some wards but it was a talk. Soundwave_ answered_ him. She talked with him... She admitted... being scared?!.. And… And asked for _excuse_?!

Ratchet was not a fool and knew that all these could be just a trick but even so it wasn't usual for Soundwave to use any tactic including speech.

Then the medic noticed First Aid giving him a look of surprise but decided to let him chose.

"Y-yes... It is. Accepted." First Aid nodded slightly and smiled getting a slow nod from Soundwave.

Ratchet had to admit that in these later times, this conversation was one of the most wired thing he happened to see.

"Soundwave, I was informed that your faceplate was damaged but I can't make any repairs with your visor on." the medic explained rubbing his tool with a white cloth and then gave her a short look, "Know that I am not forcing you to take it off."

Hearing that, Soundwave sited up on the right side of the berth, her peds down.

Taking her visor willingly? She would have never thought about doing so before. But now there was no secret to hide, so the question appeared in Soundwave's mind: was there any sense left in hiding her face?

Yes. There was. Soundwave was not ready for facing them without it. Not only it hided her female faceplate but also the emotions and reactions she had; in addition, the visor gave her possibility to watch others without them noticing it and the information she needed was also being displayed on the inner or outer side of her faceplate protector.

Soundwave had a reason for hesitation but she collected herself and decided that right now she could offer the visor off and have her damages repaired.

As he was still cleaning his tool Ratchet noticed that Soundwave moved so the medic turned his helm only to see the femme reaching the visor. The fastenings were damaged and the mask couldn't slid up or be unlocked automatically, so Soundwave did it herself but didn't it take off and a thin line of light entered under the mask. Was she really taking the visor off? In front of the Autobot that she had though would question her...

How quick can the things change...

* * *

><p>Yeees) I finished it!<p>

Soundwave 'talks' with First Aid, who would have thought…

and is going to take her visor again)

So, everyone, tell me if you'd like longer chapters…

Any questions you have about the story or details are waited for)

I tried to do as less mistakes as possible, but when I reread the same thing so many times, I just can't notice them(

I also slowly but do correct some mistakes in older chapter… But the correcting will have to wait till I find enough time for it… I HAVE SCHOOL and ART SCHOOL and other thing to do!


End file.
